Freefall
by SweetBabyGurl
Summary: [Complete] I had known her all my life. But there wasn’t any connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else. I was wr
1. Prologue

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

**Notes:** Hey there everyone. Yet again, another fiction I was working on got deleted. So I have a request. If I'm doing something that goes against the code of conduct on please let me know in a review instead of reporting me? That will give me a chance to change whatever mistake I made and avoid making them in the future. Thanks. But here's a new one that's commencing the same time school is for me. So enjoy!

**Freefall**

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

I sat on the edge of my rocking chair, watching the sun set silently, disappearing below the horizon of calm waters. The combination of blazing orange and pink that shifts into yellow patterns of light reflect off the immobile water and onto myself and the home that stands proudly and firmly behind me. I close my eyes, as if allowing myself to fall beneath the horizon with the sun. Another day has past, and the ache is still there. I imagine it always will be, no matter what I do. The pain of knowing that she's no longer with me will always be there I suppose. I allow the years to replay over in mind, allowing myself a small smile. It all began so many years ago. Fifty five to be exact…

-----

I was seventeen when it all began. I was beginning my last year of high school, finally, as a senior. No more having to prove anything to those who "ruled the school", no more of having to put up with the stupid little pranks everyone pulled as initiation. No more humiliation. It was my turn now.

My name is Li Syaoran. I'm six feet tall on the dot and am captain of the Seijou High's soccer team. I am the proud owner of a pair of amber eyes that anyone can drown in, or so I have been told, and chestnut hair that never seems to want to stay in its place. It's the fall -- September to be exact. In my final year of high school, it was my high point in life. It also made me realize that there were many, too many in fact, low points of my life.

I had seldom people who I called friends. There were only my two best friends and two other girls who were like my baby sisters in fact. The others, to me, were just people I knew and hung out with. Everyone else was just… there. They might have known and cared about me, but I couldn't care less about them.

The first friend I spoke about could be the reincarnation of the devil himself. Hiiragizawa Eriol. He was 6"2 and my cousin. We looked absolutely nothing alike though. He had the weirdest coloured hair in the world. Blue. Now how was he born with blue hair? Don't ask. He also had these eerie looking eyes. They were blue too, almost black. But when the sun hit the glasses that he always wore, you could always see a tint of blue. That's most especially when he gave me the creeps. He always made sure to get a good hit at me whenever he was around. And when he was around, he was always teasing me for one reason or another. And being _such_ a good friend, whenever I need to know something, he always spoke in riddles, making me figure it out on my own. So why call him my best friend might you ask? From the day my father walked out on my sisters, my mom and I, he's been there for me. Plus, he's always the one getting me out of trouble. Even though he gets me into half of it.

The second friend on mine is a real joker. He's the one that always helps me with the problems that I just can't seem to solve and always does something or another to get my spirits up. Takahashi Tai was his name. He was tall, like Eriol and myself, and had light blue eyes with a mop of messy blonde hair. His dad's American so that's why he had such looks. But the name comes from his mom's side. Tai, Eriol and I have all known each other since we were literally in diapers. Our parents were all friends so it was natural we grew up together.

Of course with every group of friends there are always the girls. There was Daidouji Tomoyo; she was the goddess of the school. Everyone wanted her. Hell, who didn't? You had to blind, deaf AND dumb. With the exception of me and Tai of course. Like I said, she's like our little sister. She had the palest and softest skin complexion and soft amethyst eyes. She was tall and slender -- the model kind of a physique with long dark hair the contrasted with her light skin. She was the epitome of beauty. How Eriol managed to snag her as his girl? None of knew.

Then there was another one of the Li cousins. Li Meiling. She was feisty as hell and had a temper that would scare the God of War, Aries, himself. She had long jet black hair set into a native Chinese style, odangos, and fiery ruby eyes that could pierce anyone's soul. Her skin was tanned unlike Tomoyo's but the two girls were amazingly good friends, even though they had the largest personality contrast. She was single, but everyone in the school knew Tai had a thing for her -- except Meiling that is. She often wondered why no guys would come near to her whenever Tai was around. Let's just say that Tai made sure she that would happen fro the first day of junior high when some idiot kissed her cheek. I pity the fool that tries to ask her out on a date.

It was just a group of five of us. Tai, Eriol and I grew up together since we were babies and Meiling with Tomoyo came into the picture in the first grade. Meiling finally came from China when we were six and she became instant friends with Tomoyo who was automatically adopted as another family member. Because of that, our families were unbelievable close. We all practically lived at each other's houses and called everyone's parents mom or dad, whoever had what. That was one thing we all had in common, all of us only had one parent involved with our lives. With me, Meiling and Tomoyo it was our moms that decided to accept us into their lives while with Eriol and Tai, their dads were present. Least to say, we never lacked the "dominating female or male figure" in our lives.

Everything was seemingly perfect. We all came from broken homes but built them back up. The five us were the top students and the guys and I were the top athletes. We would be getting into university -- any university -- that we wanted so we would all be fine for the future. We came from well supported, a nice way of saying rich, families too. So if our grades didn't pull through and our parents didn't kill us, we would always have the money to fall back on.

But it wasn't perfect. We all had our own struggles. We each had different outlets though. But we all loved to cause some kind of trouble here and there. Alright, so maybe a little bit more than that. And unfortunately for us, we almost always got caught. It wasn't for the little things either. When we took all the teaching aides and put them all to the roof of the school, after we photocopied every page of course, and throwing them down from the roof to the begging teachers who needed them back. Damn, that was fun. But when he took over the class for a day no one cared. Pft. If they were only for us we got in trouble. When it benefited others no one would say a word.

So here I sit, my four friends outside the room I'm in, the first week of school and in trouble already. The old and wrinkled principal, Korowais sat across from me, a stern look on his face, his little black beady eyes never leaving mine. Sighing, he reached underneath his desk, slowly taking out several bottles of beer. Then, he pulled out a few packages of cigarettes followed by three pocket knives.

"Mr. Li. Why do you do this to yourself? You're an intelligent young man. You know the rules. If you were going to break them, at least do that off of school property!" Korowais exclaimed in an exasperated voice. Grinning, I lulled myself in my chair, chewing my gum noticeably.

"But if I don't do it here, you don't get as much of a rush," I replied smartly. "So what's happening this time teach? Suspension? Community service?" I questioned before leaning in and grinning, "_Expulsion?_" I whispered the word. To my surprise, teach smirked right back at me. I leaned back into my chair, no longer rocking back in forth but continued to chew my gum and trained my eyes on him, waiting for his move.

"Oh, of course not Mr. Li. What I have in store for you is _much_ worse," the principal told me, making me blink in oblivion a few times, before raisin an eyebrow as if to challenge me and say _hit me with you best shot_. "You and your… what shall we call them? Partners in crime? Yes. Well, you and your partners in crime will be doing community service. You will all take turns cleaning the gym top to bottom for five weeks. I'll leave it up to you five to decide how you split up the time."

"Is that all you've got teach?" I smiled, going back to my normal self, almost laughing.

"Why no! I cannot disappoint you after all! I wasn't finished." He started out cheerily before growling the last part, making me gulp nervously. "You will all be participating in the school play, peer mentor programs, student body comities, and of course attending to those who are less fortunate. The homeless shelter. And of course, this will all be done on _your_ free time." By this point, my mouth was wide open, the gum on the edge of my lip threatening to fall out.

"No way in the seven depths of hell!" I growled, standing up and slamming my fist on the brown desk.

"Ah ah ah," he chided me as if I were an insolent child, "any more outbursts from you and I'll just have to make the punishment worse. Send the next one in on your way out."

I glared at him placidly before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind me.

**TBC**

**Notes:** Hey there everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. It was just an introduction of everyone and an outlook on their life. This story will be told in Syaoran's perspective all the time. Well, please leave me a review to let me know what you think about it alright? Thanks a lot and ja ne!

_SweetBabyGurl_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

**---- Review Reponses ----**

**chikichiki** You'll have to wait and see what happened to Sakura :P I'm not saying that she's dead…just not there with Syaoran. But who knows, she also could be dead. You'll have to read on to find out :P

**animemistress419:** Here's the update! Thanks for the review!

**LiL.CaT.AnImE** I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. I had a huge writer's block recently which is why it took me a while to come out with something new, so I tried to pay attention to the details. Thanks for noticing :)

**sweetstrawberry692010:** Now that I look at it, it does seem like the whole "A Walk to Remember" concept doesn't it? Most especially with the beer bottles. But I assure, you, it's not "A Walk to Remember" remake.

**FlowerLover** I'm not sure. When I studied Greek mythology back in the day, I was pretty sure Aries was a guy, but if not, sorry and thanks for the correction.

**Meody** I'm glad you enjoyed it and here's the update you wanted.

**maixwolfblossom** Thanks! Here's the update.

**Meilin**** Baby 13:** Thank you for your honesty. I really do appreciate it. And if I had been reading this for the first time and not having read any of my previous fictions, then I guess I would have thought the same thing. But keep this in mind: things aren't always what they seem. That's a key concept I introduce into just about every story I write. So trust me when I say the aspects of their lives will change as the story continues. Thanks for letting me know what you thought though :)

**pretty**** dreamer:** Yes actually, most of the story will be done in Syaoran's point of view. I haven't done character points of view form a while and never really a whole story in his point of view. It's a challenge for me, so I wanted to try something new. Sorry if it's hard to read, but that's the best I can do really. That's the way I structure my paragraphs, and I hate double spacing; for both reading them myself and writing, but I'll see what I can do.

**Avelyn**** Lauren:** Yes, and I love both the movie and the novel. But again, this won't be a remake of it. If anything, **Freefall** will be based _loosely_ on "A Walk to Remember" if anything at all on it.

**swEetsmiLeZ09:** I'm glad I caught your attention, and hopefully this first chapter will do the same thing for you.

**bisc** Thank you so much for all of the compliments, and I wanted to leave lots of choices open, so I'm glad it gave off that effect.

**Sakura Li 2389:** Yeah, I've been trying to do that so much with lots of stories, except trying to cut Syaoran out for the first chapter or so, but with it in Syaoran's point of view it came a lot more naturally, so I'm glad I was able to do it.

**dbzgtfan2004:** Don't worry, it won't _all _be sad.

**Cherry Princess Sakura:** Thanks for your well wishing, and here's the update!

**Vywien**** is me:** I've gotten that a lot, but not quite.

**AnimeObsessionFantasy** She'll be here soon ;)

**Pinaygrrl** Glad you like it so far, and yeah. As the story continues a lot of things will make a lot more sense.

**BriAnna**Lol, here's chapter one for you then :P

**AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr:** Thanks for the compliment, and I'm sure as you keep writing it will get better!

**woLfiie-chan** I'm glad this caught your attention and thanks for reviewing!

**Tinaptran** Who knows, maybe she will, maybe she won't ;)

**nAsHfiLaNpEaRtA** If this does bear resemblance to _A Walk To Remember_ then it'll end soon. I want this to be original.

**Kawaiiseeker987:** Good to know that you enjoyed and she'll come along… eventually.

**blah** Thanks!

**anjuliet** Thank you and here's the update you wanted :)

**Lyra**** Sakura:** Lol, that doesn't make you a nerd just because you like description :P I was trying to make this with substance and thanks for noticing :)

Thank-you all so much for all the support you've shown for the prologue. Now here's the awaited first chapter1

**Freefall**

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

I dragged my feet, rubbing my eyes groggily while trudging down the stairs to the kitchen. It was well past midnight, and for once in a long time, I was home at this hour. After mother heard about my little 'rendezvous' as she would like to call it, she decided 'to lay down the law', and put me on lockdown for as long as I had gym duty. I sighed, pulling the fridge door open and taking out the chocolate milk. This was going to be one hell of a year.

----------

I walked towards the school from my car, my bag thrown over my shoulder and headed to my locker. As usual, several green envelopes fell from the first metal shelf to the floor. Cursing beneath my breath and scooping them up with both hands I threw them into the nearest trash can. Damn admirers. Hell, more like stalkers. I mean, at soccer games and practices, I understand the cheer leaders cheering for me, that was their job I guess you could say… but fan clubs! Come on now, that was a bit too cliché. They made me sound like some celebrity or something. I left that life back in Hong Kong.

Taking my chemistry textbook and stuffing it into my bag and heading off to class. I felt my eye twitch and had to struggle not to turn around and yell at the stupid bimbos that were following me _again_. Every morning it was the same. I would get to school, park my baby in her usual spot, come to my locker, throw out all the envelopes and then they would all stalk me before coming up to me to say hello.

Who are they might you ask? They are the LSUFC. The Li Syaoran Ultimate Fan Club. Lame, I know, but there was nothing I could do about it. I was brought up not to hit women, my mother made sure she instilled that characteristic in me. I guess in a way it was a good idea, because, damn, if she didn't, the female population of this school would be 75 percent less than it was right now.

"Hello Li-kun," a sugary, so sugary in fact that I could tell it was fake, voice greeted me, and prevented me from entering the classroom. I think she was expecting an answer, but she was getting one. So all I did was stare at her in return with a bored look on my face. I'd rather go and read all those letters than waste my time on the school's slut, Tsukiro Aiko, any day. "How about you and I get together tonight and have some fun at my place hmm? My parents are out of town."

"I don't want AIDS thank you very munch. I'm sure you can have some _fun_ on your own," I spat; disgusted that she would even ask me such a question. Eww. I pushed past her and took my seat in the back row passing by the only other person that managed to make it to this class on time, Kinomoto Sakura. She said something that sounded like hello, but as usual, I ignored her and sat in the back corner, my head phones placed over my ears, my current favourite song blaring from either side of my head.

She was renowned as the school loser kind of. She didn't exactly have that many friends, and she wasn't all that pretty either. Not like any of us could tell really. I mean, she never really tried to look nice. She never came to any of the school dances or formals, she sat at the back always reading during pep rallies and she was just an outcast. Her uniform was a size too big so the guys couldn't even say if she had a hot body and her hair was always done up in a bun. Her complexion was nice I guess, she was tanned and her skin was clear. But she _seriously_ needed to do something about those thick framed glasses. I don't think I've ever seen her without them. In every picture she's taken for school she wears them, when she took swimming, some of the girls could be heard how she wouldn't take them off. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she wore them to sleep! Now, usually, I wouldn't care what someone looked like, it always depends on how they are personality wise right? But this girl has no backbone and that pissed me off. She let anyone walk all over her and when they were done, all she do was sigh and say something along the lines of 'It's alright you've had a bad day, and I'm sure everything will work out for you.' What's up with the optimism all the time?

But why bother letting it get to me might you ask? Unfortunately enough, my mother and her mother who died when she was young were amazingly good friends when they were in high school together, so it's always been mother's dream for me and Kinomoto to date and get married. Do you see that happening? Cause I sure as hell don't. But whatever, I won't kill her dream just yet. It was weird though, Tomoyo and her are amazing friends but Kinomoto preferred it that they didn't hang out during school. They were best friends, Tomoyo's told me, but I just can't see it happening. Whatever though, it's not my business. She can be a loser if she wants, that's up to her.

----------

It was finally lunch and I'd suffered already through two sciences I was taking for next year when I went off to university. Kinomoto was in all of my classes, so it was pain having to look bad next to her when she knew the answers and I didn't. But whatever. She's just a little kid with a stick shoved up her ass.

Striding over to the usual table where the gang sat, I sat on the table, my feet resting on a random chair. Frowning, I remembered the punishment we were all being put through. We would have to go to some meeting about the play today and everyone decided that I would have the first duty to clean the gym. So I could 'set the standard' they tell me. Stupid people, I can clean, I just choose not to. Grinning, I tapped my foot in glee at the image I was presented with when they would see how clean the gym would get and they'd have to continue on with it. As that thought ended, Eriol and Tai came up to me and sat down on either side of me, duplicate smirks on their faces.

"Oh dear Xiao Lang," Eriol called me in a stupid sing song voice. Falling into the seat between them I looked at Tai before scrutinizing Eriol carefully.

"…Yeah?" I asked wearily after a moment of hesitation.

"It's the beginning of a new year, and I think we all know what that means," Tai continued. I turned to him, trying to figure out what he was talking about before me eyed widened to the size of saucers in realization. Holy. Shit.

"It's annual bet time!" Tai and Eriol cried out happily simultaneously, sounding quite gay might I add. Now don't get me wrong, I'm up for a bet anytime as long as I'm getting something from it. But it all began it our freshman year of high school and the guys decided to come up with annual bets, and whoever couldn't complete them had to be the winner's slave for a month. They were always stupid, but it was fun seeing someone screw up and getting a chance to rub it into their face. I have yet to win. So I too have yet to experience the pleasure of me winning and them losing in Tai and Eriol's faces.

"Don't act as if you two love the bets you got," I grumbled, sinking into my seat.

"Well of course we don't," Eriol blinked innocently. Psh, innocent my ass. "They're just a lot better than yours," he continued, smirking at me. There we go.

"Alright, fine, whatever. Tai you've got to get Meiling to go out with ten guys this year," I told him smoothly, knowing that would make him crazy. I was right. He fell off his chair. "And you've also got to double with her for _all_ of them. No beating up the guys either. Oh! They need to be spread out too," I continued, waiting for him to charge at me and beg me to change his task of the year. Surprisingly it didn't come. Blinking in confusion, I turned my gaze to the ground, where he laid, eyes closed, stuck in unconsciousness. Heh. Of all things, I didn't see that one coming.

"Now what do you and Tai have in store for me?" Eriol asked, leaning back in his chair. I smiled at him in mockery before leaning over and telling him quietly what he was going to have to do this year…

… Right before he fell to the ground right next to Tai.

----------

My friends, to say the least, were idiots. I sat in the cafeteria, fuming. Not long after the two had fainted and had been told their yearly task, they continued with their smirking. Unlike theirs, where it changed every year, every single flipping year my task was the same. Get the homeroom class list from my teacher, cut out the names and then choose five from a hat. I was date all five girls in one night and then pick one and keep her for five months before dumping her as a new semester started. When the new semester did start, then it would start all over again. Now it sounds relatively easy, no? Well you try having lecherous girls hanging all over you and coming so close to you, you can't even have any breathing space! As Meiling would say whenever some random would come up to her, a little too close for comfort of anyone, might I add, they invaded my personal bubble. But what's done is done. It was our senior year and I'll be damned if I don't win this year. So I had a hat, don't ask where we bothered to get it from, and there were approximately ten girls' names in the hat. My choices weren't very good either; none of them were even a little bit hot. So I stuck my hand in it, grabbed five little slips of paper and looked at the result, fighting the cloud of darkness that begged to overwhelm my senses, as Tai and Eriol slowly opened the papers and placed them on the table for me to see.

Tsukiro Aiko. Oh God. I'd have to date the hooker.

Mutsoko April. Dear Lord above, why did you make me pick the school nerd?

Kanika Ming. She wasn't too bad. I'll buy her a pair of tweezers to kill the unibrow, but then we'll be good to go.

Hanaka Kaori. She had a nice body, so I'll probably end up picking her. Shallow I know. But what can I say? I'm just a guy after all.

Kinom —

"OH HELL NO!" I cried at the top of my lungs, pointing accusingly at the innocent piece of paper. Again: innocent my ass! "I'D RATHER DIE AND BURN IN HELL THAN DATE HER!"

"Who's he talking about Eri?" Tai asked, picking up the paper and upon looking at it, the two fell off their chairs again, but this time from the laughter that just wouldn't die down.

"SHUT UP! I WON'T DO IT!" I growled, rolling up my sleeves farther, getting ready to beat the living crap out of my two so-called best friends. Their lives, were over.

"You won't do what Syaoran-kun?" Came a suspicious voice from behind me.

"He won't go bungee jumping with us," Eriol answered instantly. Behind us were Tomoyo and Meiling who looked as if they were cross examining us for lies. Which they should have been doing. We did this every year and the girls were _never_ to find out. They'd kick our asses and we wouldn't get to see the light of day ever again.

"Hmph. Whatever you say Xiao Lang. We're going to our lockers. Meet you guys in class," Meiling bid her farewell with accusation glistening in her eyes before herself and Tomoyo took off.

"So do you forfeit Syaoran? That's a lot faster than usual," Tai grinned.

"Like hell I forfeit. And I'll tell you what. I'll choose that stupid Kinomoto girl as the girlfriend too! But that means you guys have to do all of my duties for me next semester _and_ supply me with whatever I want whenever it's been a crap ass week," I challenged. The two exchanged looks before the three of us shook on it.

"If you lose, you're going to have triple duties to do, and you'll be buying a whole lot of beer, you realize that right?" Tai paused to ask.

"And you still have to go on the five dates without getting caught," Eriol reminded me.

"Fine with me," I glared at them before stalking off to my locker, though I could still hear the two of them giggling like little school girls behind me.

Let the games begin.

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hello there everyone! Yes! Chapter one is finally here! Woooo! Sorry it took me forever to get up and going though. I'm in my second last year of high school and I really need to concentrate on my studies or else I'll be unbelievably screwed. So the chapters are probably going to take forever to get up, but not to worry, they will come! I'm not giving up on my writing. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review and let me know what you thought. Thank you so much to the others that reviewed the prologue as well, it means a lot. Well, hope to hear from you all soon. Take care and ja ne!

_SweetBabyGurl_

_2236 Words…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

**Freefall  
****By: SweetBabyGurl**

I've been hitting my head on my desk that sat in my room for several hours, and I have drawn up a conclusion: it was safe to say that I, Li Syaoran, was a royal idiot. The moment I sat down at my desk this afternoon thinking on how to go about doing this little bet this year, I froze. I had to go with _Kinomoto_ _Sakura_. Then, I had to make her my _girlfriend_. And on top of that, I had to keep her **_five freaking long months_**. Yes, it was safe to say I was a royal idiot. Alright, there had to be _some_thing I have in common with that… _thing_. I sighed before banging my head hard on my oak desk for what seemed like the millionth time that day, and tried to figure out how tomorrow was going to go. Getting a mental image I visibly winced. Now that was _not_ a pretty picture.

----------

Twisting my lock to the right numbers, I grumbled to myself, knowing that today is when the hell would begin. I'd be asking out the girls today. It was better to get this started early so that it would end faster. I hope. I looked around for my first target, which wasn't a really hard thing to do since the leech was everywhere I went. Trying not to vomit and making a mental note to shower the moment I got home, I walked towards Tsukiro.

"Ohayo Tsukiro," I greeted with forced friendliness.

"Syaoran-kun! How are you? I was just about to come over to your locker. Seems like I've finally grown on you, huh?" She told me with a wink while she smoothed out her hair and placing her arms around my shoulders. Ugh. I'll be burning these clothes, that's for sure.

"It looks like. But anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat with me tonight," I said as casually as I could, again, without throwing up. The moment the words left my mouth she let out a high pitched squeal so that I would be hearing a little ringing sound in my head for a few hours, and hugged me tightly. Ewwww.

"I knew you liked me all along Syao-kun! Meet you at the diner at nine?" She asked eagerly, something akin to glitter in her eyes. Forcing a smile, I nodded before walking away, even still forcing myself not to throw up. Now that, must have been the hardest thing I have _ever_ done in my life. Egh.

As I walked away from Aiko, or rather ran, I scanned the school grounds for one of the other girls on my list. Just at the moment, I spotted April by one of the huge cherry blossom trees that were planted in the school yard. She was a really nice girl, not someone I would ever be interested in. But she was… nice. Maybe that's the exact same reason that I would never date her. Striding over to her, I sat next to her, and seemingly startled her, for it looked as if she had jumped, before placing a bookmark into the book she was currently reading and placing it into her lap.

"Ohayo Li-kun. How are you?" She asked me with a small smile.

"I'm good April. How are you?" I asked, returning the politeness.

"I'm doing well. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked me, picking up her book again, as if knowing what I was going to ask her.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight around five to get something to eat," I asked, praying she would say yes. That was the thing with this chick, you could never tell who she would say yes to and who would say no to. Lifting her eyes from the text of her book she met my yes and smiled before nodding. "Great, I'll meet you at the diner then?"

"Sure. Sayonara Li-kun," she bid me before I got up and walked away. Alright so that was two off of the list; three more to go. As I began to walk back into the school building I heard the bell ring and muttering curses underneath my breath of how I would undoubtedly get a detention for being late, I picked up my pace.

----------

Mindlessly, I tapped the tip of my pencil on my completed answers of the work we were doing in class. We still had ten minutes until class ended and I had to ask out three girls. What joy. And on top of that, I had to go out with all of them _tonight_. Oh yes. I was in complete bliss. Sighing, I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled the usual message on it.

_Hi Kanika-san. It's Li Syaoran. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. Maybe dinner or something at the diner at 6?_

_-- Li_

Folding it into half, I scrawled her name, Ming, on the front, made sure teach was paying attention to his book and passed the note up to the front where she sat. I saw her take it and cock her head in either amusement or surprise. I couldn't really tell considering I was staring at the back of her head and all. But when she turned around and gave me the strangest stare, I was almost positive that she'd say no and then I'd be screwed. There was no way in _hell_ that I'd be taking on any more cleaning duties than necessary. But surely, the same yellow piece of scrap paper was passed my and hesitatingly opening it, I was relieved when a not-too-desperate response was written. _Sure, I'll meet you there_. That was all it said and thank God. By the time I had all of my things packed away, it was time to go, and instead of going to my locker to meet the rest of my friends like I usually did in between the slot of transitioning from one class to another, I waited by the door.

"Hey Kinomoto-san," I greeted her and forced on a grin.

"Is there something I can do for you Li-kun?" She asked me bluntly, not giving me a second look. Well well well, looks like little-miss-the-world-is-perfect finally got a piece of the bitchy life eh? I walked with her in a moment of silence towards wherever she was heading to.

"Yes actually," I replied, stopping with her when she made a halt to her locker.

"Well what is it?" She asked, while wrestling with her lock and throwing the locker door open.

"Allow me to walk you home," I told her simply. It's not as if I hadn't asked her before, it was just that this time, I would actually show up to do it.

"No way in the seven depths of hell," was all I could hear a dark voice mutter before while I stood there stunned, she walked away from me, shoulders back, head high, never turning around to face me again.

I had just been rejected by Kinomoto Sakura.

OH HELL NO.

----------

To say I was in a pissy mood for the rest of the day would be an understatement. I had been rejected by the school reject. Can someone _please_ tell me how that works? I mean, I don't mean to brag or anything, but I am pretty good looking, rich and popular. What more does any girl want? Hell, even when I had asked out Hanaka Kaori she jumped on me nearly knocking me over. I just _didn't_ get it. Blowing my bangs from my face, I let all of the other girls I managed to land dates with run their mouths that night. I was on my last date of the evening, with Aiko, and as I said before, I was brought up to treat women with respect. But her foot really needs to stay out of my pants. Just as I was about to snap, I saw Kinomoto walking towards some place or another alone in the dark. This unlike everything else today caught my attention. I glanced at the clock and it was already 10:00 in the night. I didn't even know she was _allowed_ _out_ that late. I bid Aiko a quick goodnight and left a few bills on the table, ignoring her protests, following out after Kinomoto.

At least I can say for a fact, that _this_ would be _much_ more interesting than anything I had done all night.

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hey you guys, sorry for the long wait, but of course it's the same. School sucks. A lot. I hope you all understand though, and I really need to concentrate considering my grades are really counting this year. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I wish I could personally thank you, but there is a new rule that now states we can't do that anymore. Grrr. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was mostly a filler chapter, so things will start to occur hopefully in the next chapter. I would just like to say something because I have a feeling I will get a few questions about this. Syaoran is what you would call a "bad boy" in this fiction, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's stupid. He's actually really smart, and that will start to show soon. – Hint hint – Well, hopefully I'll hear from you soon and thanks for reading! Ja ne!

_SweetBabyGurl_

_1431 Words…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

* * *

**Freefall  
****By: SweetBabyGurl

* * *

**

"Kinomoto!" I called, stuffing my hands into my pockets. I hated the cold. But what can you do? Life was a bitch. Upon hearing me, she turned around, and her mouth positioned into a small formation of an "o", her eyebrows shooting up in inquiry and surprise.

"Konbanwa Li-san," she greeted me. At least I think that's what she said. From the diner and through the window, all I could see was her face. But now, I could see what she was wearing. They were actually… normal. She was wearing fitted baby blue jeans and a glittery white halter top with a puffy pink jacket. Her hair was out for once and it was curled slightly at the ends. It looked like she was wearing some kind of make up too, because her eyes stood out more tonight. All I could do was gape. "Uh… Li-san."

"You look really hot," the words flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to even process them through my head. EW. Well not ew exactly, she did look hot. But I'm pretty sure I should have kept that little piece of information kept to myself.

"Um… thanks. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, as I watched her fumble with the zipper of her jacket nervously and hurriedly to hide the clothes she was wearing no doubt.

"Well I really wanted to take you out this evening Kinomoto. I mean, you must be at least a little hungry or thirsty," I pressed. Hopefully she'd say yes. And hey, with this image in mind, five months would seem like a whole lot less. I think.

"It's kind of late Li-kun," she told me, her eyes flickering to her watch for a millisecond. "I should really get home."

"Come on, just one cup of coffee. That's all I want. Please?" I asked flashing her a smile. It had yet to fail me. But with Kinomoto these days, things were often unexpected.

"Well… alright," she sighed and began walking to the nearby 24 hours opened coffee shop, "one cup. What could it hurt." I nodded, a smile on my face and followed after her.

-----------

Once we were settled into one of the booths at the café, I noticed how nervous she was. She kept on wringing one of the napkins in her hands and biting her lower lip.

"So how come you're dressed like this Kinomoto-san?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. I mean, she must have _known_ she looked good. So why not dress like this at school as well?

"Well, I'm not sure if she's told you, but Tomoyo and I are cousins and we're actually quite close," she informed me before pausing to sip the hot chocolate she opted for. "And everyone knows how much she loves to design clothes. I've been modelling them for her since we were little kids. She just hid my normal clothes and made me go home in these ones today. Usually I get a ride from her, but I guess I was just so upset I just got up and left."

"Well Kinomoto-san I don't see why you don't hang out with her at school and dress like this to school. She talks about you all the time whenever we're having serious conversations. It's easy to see how much she misses you," I informed her. It was the truth, whenever we'd all be sitting there around some liquor or something of the sort, we'd always start talking about the people we missed. And for Tomoyo, one of the people would always be her. I think it was the fact that the had to "hide" their friendship is what she hated and made her miss Kinomoto the most.

"You're a popular guy Li-kun. You know what it's like to be surrounded by so many fake people," she replied, catching my attention. "I'd rather not deal with that."

"But you can choose who your friends are Kinomoto. Don't you know that? Sometimes you have to choose what kind of people you want in your life. You just pick those people carefully and you don't have to be rude to the rest, just keep them as acquaintances," I told her before finishing my coffee.

"I still don't know," she murmured before draining her cup as well. "Things are just…"

"Just what?" Catching the last bit of what she said, even though it was apparent she didn't want me to.

"Nothing," she pronounced at once.

"At least think about it, and stick with the clothes. They make you stand out more," I complimented her once more without being too obvious. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home," I told her while standing up. Nodding, she accepted my offer and before I knew it I was on the way to her house.

----------

So here I was, sitting outside of the Kinomoto place. It was a really nice house, even if it belonged to one of the inhabitants I hated with a passion. Kinomoto Touya. Ever since we were little I competed with him through soccer, basketball, martial arts – anything. It didn't matter he was seven years my elder. There was just something about him I never really liked, and I was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight. We should go out again some time," I offered, hoping she would accept. I needed her to go out on two more dates with me before I asked her to be my girlfriend. Hey, I may be a jerk who played around with girls and placed bets on them for fun, but I still had some slight respect for them.

"I don't know Li-kun. Give me some time to think about it. But I did have fun tonight as well. I'll let you know tomorrow," she informed me while taking off her seatbelt and opening the car door with a small smile. "Thanks for the ride!" She called to me before walking to the door and opening it before I left with my tires screeching. The last thing I needed was Kinomoto, the elder brother, on my back.

----------

It was already well into the morning, and I still couldn't get to sleep. But then again, I gave up on that hours ago. How did she turn into some little brat I ignored all the time, to someone I wanted to be noticed by in a matter of a week? It was just the bet wasn't it? That must be it. It's my last year of high school and I really want to win this time around. Because Lord knows, Eriol and Tai would always rub in my face about how they beat me in the one thing I always wanted to beat them in. Whatever. At least I knew now that Kinomoto could at least look good if she wanted to. With that last thought I shut my eyes tight before relaxing them and finally falling asleep.

-------

I stood at my locker, reaching towards the top shelf when the locker door nearly slammed on my hand. If I didn't have such quick reflexes, well, let's just say I would be in a lot of pain right now.

"Li Syaoran, who the _hell_ do you think you are," an extremely pissed voice rang through my ears. Well, looks like they beat me to the bitching match.

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hello all! It was school; I swear that's why I haven't been updating! But here's a new chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter, it means so much to me. So thanks for all of the wonderful support. Well, please review again and let me know what you thought of it, and thanks for being so patient. Ja ne!

--- SweetBabyGurl


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

**Freefall  
****By: SweetBabyGurl**

Now, maybe an angry Aiko or Tomoyo was what I had been expecting. Hell, even an angry Kinomoto Touya wouldn't have been expected. Alright, maybe that would have been a little bit unexpected. But this… this was something completely out of the blue.

"I beg your pardon?" Was the first thing that flew out of my mouth, eyebrows raised in pure bewilderment.

"You heard _exactly_ what I said you moron! Who the hell do you think you are?" Fiery ruby eyes met my ochre ones, one set filled with fury, the other filled with utmost confusion. "How could you do that to Sakura, Syaoran!"

"Huh?" Came my oh-so-intelligent reply.

"I know how you love to play around with girls Syaoran, but honestly. I really don't know what everyone has against her. She's actually pretty nice and a whole lot cooler than you. Me, her and Tomoyo spent the entire weekend together and so help me God if you hurt her feelings in any way Syaoran. I don't give a damn if you're my cousin! I'll kill you!" She threatened me. WHAT THE HELL?

"Now wait a minute Meiling, the last time I checked you didn't give a damn what happened to Kinomoto. I thought 'it has nothing to do with you so it doesn't concern you'," I quoted her when Tomoyo would remark on how Sakura would always be bullied.

"That was then and this is now. So, you hurt her and die. Comprendé?" She asked once more, cracking her knuckles. With eyebrows still raised I nodded, trying to piece this whole conversation together.

Firstly, since when did Meiling start caring about Kinomoto or what happened to her?

Secondly, when did they get on a first name basis?

Thirdly, did I just get threatened by the same cousin hated Kinomoto less than three days ago?

I'm also assuming Tomoyo and Meiling talked to Sakura about our little "date" we had the other day, so that was why Meiling was threatening me. She thought – well not thought, pretty much knew – I was going to play around with Sakura. To say I was confused out of my mind about the whole situation would be putting it lightly. But begrudgingly, I grabbed my things and scrambled to class. I was definitely not doing anymore cleaning than that was required of me.

-----------

When I walked into class, I felt the immediate glare of a certain school slut, but I brushed it off. Meh. She was the least of my problems right now. I saw the usual empty desk next to Kinomoto, and so the internal battle of whether or not I should sit next to her began. On one hand, it might make her think that I actually care, on the other hand it might make her think that I care just a little bit too much. And that just wasn't good. One part of me wanted to go and sit with her, but another part of me screamed to run away. And fast. So basing my decision on what my eraser that had the words 'yes' and 'no' written on either side had to say, I pretended to drop it upon taking it out of my pocket. Seeing it land on the no side, I merely picked it up, looked over at Sakura and when I made eye contact with her I nodded slightly in her direction before making my way to my usual seat. Easy enough wasn't it? Then why did I have this sinking feeling in my stomach that today of all days, my lucky eraser just wasn't so lucky and gave me the wrong outcome.

--------

Note to self: trust your instincts more than your bloody eraser.

So there I was, sitting in the back by myself, since Eriol, Tai and the others had a field trip today and hadn't even bothered to come to first period, when probably the worst thing in the world happened. The teacher just opened her mouth to speak when the hard metal doors opened and the dear principal of our school, Korowais, stepped into the room. Groaning, I gathered my things together wondering what I had done this time when I saw someone with him. Settling down once more, I scrutinized him. He was tall, about my height, and had dirty blonde thick hair that was in quite the disarray with chestnut coloured eyes, a colour so deep that it rivalled my hair. Psh, my hair won of course.

"Class, it has come to my attention that we have a new student to add to our class. He actually went to Tomodea Elementary and a year of Tomodea Middle School but had to move to America with his father, but now has returned with his mother. Class, please welcome _Yamashito Ryoko_," the teacher said, the new kid's name resounding in my ears.

Oh bloody hell.

I gripped the wooden pencil in my hand tightly. I remembered that kid. Ech. I was so delighted when I found out he was leaving for America and I remember that I prayed for a week he would never come back. Looks like I should have kept on praying. Ryoko-_chan_ and I were always in competition with each other. Hopefully he knew his place now, and that was beneath me. I remember when he tried to steal my role as the soccer captain, my role as being at the top of the class, hell; he even tried to steal my elementary school _and_ middle school girlfriend.

I hated him.

"Hello minna-san. It's nice to be back in my hometown and I see I recognize a few of you. It will be nice to get to know each of you once again and I hope that we can all become good friends," he greeted everyone with a bright smile before bowing, making almost all of the girls in the class sigh. When getting back up, it even looked like he winked at someone. That certain someone being Sakura.

Blah blah blah. Ugh. Go die.

"It's good that you recognize someone Yamashito-kun. Who do you recognize so we can sit you next to them?" the teacher asked once more.

"Well a few people actually, Li-san at the back there," he began with venom filling his voice while I shot him a writhing glare. Awww, how sweet. He didn't forget about little old me. "And of course Sakura-chan!"

I'm going to shoot him.

"Well then let's put you right next to Sakura-chan then shall we?" The teacher announced brightly while he nodded and took a seat next to her. While sitting down he whispered something in her ear, making her giggle.

At that moment both the pencil and I snapped.

----------

Later that day after school, I decided to go and look for Sakura. I had detention during my lunch and I didn't get the chance to talk to her during class since that damn Ryoko was in all of the classes we had together and sit with her in every one of them. So when I found her locker, I wasn't too pleased to see the two of them together. But ignoring the gut feeling that told me to just go away or beat the crap out of Ryoko; I calmly walked over to the two of them.

"Hey Kinomoto-chan," I greeted her as sweetly as I could. "Yamashito."

"Li," he grunted.

"Hey Li-kun," Sakura greeted me brightly as usual, locking her locker, signalling that she was done and ready to be on her way home.

"How about I give you a ride home, it's really cold out, and you have work today don't you?" I asked, knowing her schedule already. With the bet came a little folder with information on each of the girls. Don't even ask me how Eriol and Tai always managed to get them, because I never really cared too much to find out.

"Yeah actually, I do have work today. How did you know?" she asked with a curious smile, her head tilted to the side in what one could almost call a cute manner,

"I have my ways," I grinned. "So what do you say?"

"Well actually, Ryoko was going to walk me home first, but it looks like I'm running a little bit late today. How about we walk to school tomorrow morning Ryoko?" Sakura offered giving him a small apologetic smile. In turn he smiled and nodded before PECKING HER ON THE CHEEK? Growling deep in my throat, I took Sakura by the hand and dragged her away. It didn't matter if I wasn't sincerely interested in Sakura; she was mine for the time being, so he should know how to back up off of her.

"Is everything alright Li-kun?" Sakura asked me, oblivious to then tension between Ryoko and me as I started the car and strapped herself in.

"Oh yeah, everything's just _great_," I grit out through clenched teeth while speeding off from the school building.

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hey there everyone. Hooray! I didn't take a million and one years to update -dances- Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. It makes me want to write more. I'll be looking forward to reading all of your reviews -hint hint- Ja ne and take care!

— SweetBabyGurl


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

_Hey there everyone. Before I start chapter five, I just wanted to wish everyone a merry Christmas and happy holidays. Take care and don't' forget to let those you love that you do and that you care about them. My cousin recently died unexpectedly and I'll never get to tell him I love him again. You never know when it will be your last moment with someone, this in a way I look at this as a learning experience. So enjoy it to the fullest. Just a piece of advice I thought I'd give you all. Alright enjoy the chapter and happy holidays!_

**Freefall  
****By: SweetBabyGurl**

After making a quick stop at Sakura's place, I had dropped her off at work, only allowing her to leave then car when had answered my inquiry about having dinner together that night. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately as to see my Friday night wasted, she said yes. We were going to an American restaurant that had just recently opened up. It sounded quite appetizing, or so I had heard from a few acquaintances that had already been there with their girlfriends.

It was already 7:00 that night and I was dressed in black baggy jeans and a long sleeved black top with a forest green baggy t-shirt over it. I decided to take out my favourite car, the dark green Porsche, for tonight on my way to pick up Kinomoto-san. Getting in the car, I hit the gas hard, wanting to get this night over and done with so the whole bet would hurry up and be over.

Little did I know Sakura was dreading tonight as well. Only not for her, for different reasons.

**Earlier that day with Sakura…**

"Why did I have to accept?" Sakura groaned, throwing herself on her pink sheets. She looked at the time; it was 5:30 and she had just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was washed and she used a special body wash for that night. "You know you're excited a little bit Sakura, and that's okay right? I mean, the most popular guy in the entire school asked you out on a date. It was a friendly date but it was still a date. But you know how those rich sadistic boys are! For all you know this could just be another joke. They just want you to get your hopes up so they can make you feel like an idiot… yet again," Sakura thought out loud before allowing a sigh to escape her lips, feeling the back of her eyes prickle at the thought. "But he just doesn't seem that way… stupid infatuation," she murmured to herself, shutting her eyes for a moment to will the tears away before making her way down the stairs for something light to eat while still in her bathrobe and a towel securely around her wet hair.

No one really knew, but she really took a liking to this Li Syaoran many years ago when they were just in the brink of their childhood. That was why she always went out of her way to say hello. That was why she always went out of way her to greet him each day. That was why she made sure she was nice to him, no matter how cruel those of his rank were to her. That was why she always made sure she was available in case he needed her help. It all started out with a spark of interest; the colour of his eyes and their drowning depths was the first spark. But now… now it had turned into infatuation. The way he was able to stay so composed after all that life had thrown his way… it simply amazed her. Amazed her and made her crave to know more. She refused to believe it was such a thing called _love_. Love was something that only existed in fairytale books where everything was perfect. A place where everyone was happy in the ending; where people saw through their hardships, they didn't just get up and run away. Love in the real world – the world of hate and suffering, the world filled with cowards and torture – just didn't exist. She just put a smile on her face so no one would think any different; no one would wonder what was hidden behind that smile. No one knew she was infatuated with him, and if Sakura had her way, no one would ever know.

She had called Tomoyo and Meiling about five minutes earlier, informing the two of her and Li-kun's dinner date. To put it simply, they were absolutely enthralled. They insisted that Sakura did nothing on her own and waited for the two friends to arrive at her place to get her ready. Getting out some sushi that her father had made last night, she heard the doorbell ring, and tightening the belt around her waist, she jogged to the door. The moment the door was unlocked, her best friend and new-found friend burst in, dragging Sakura to her room with squeals of delight, while Sakura let out a small yelp, her thoughts on her lonely sushi sitting on the kitchen table.

"Now, now children. I took out some sushi and I have every intention of eating it," Sakura remarked petulantly whilst being dragged up the stairs.

"But you're going out for _dinner_ Sakura-chan! You can't eat now!" Tomoyo giggled, throwing her on the bed while Meiling and Tomoyo set up their 'stations'.

"But I'm hungry _now_," Sakura whined, trotting over to Meiling who had several articles of clothing laid out. "And I hope you're well aware that I'm not wearing _any_ of those."

"But why Sakura-chan! They'll all look so stunning on you!" Meiling cried, holding up a few articles, an astonished expression on her face.

"They're all too revealing. In case you haven't noticed, I dress very conservatively," Sakura remarked, an eyebrow raised.

"Please!" The two chorused, hands clasped together in a childish manner. At this, Sakura merely sighed.

"Fine. Do what you will," she resigned, waving her hand at the two. Meiling and Tomoyo exchanged an excited glance before tackling Sakura and continued with the torturing process of getting Sakura ready. By the time they were done, it was 7:15, but it was well worth all the time and effort.

Sakura's long auburn hair was set into tight curls and left down so that it reached slightly past her shoulders. Large cubic zirconia earring rested on the lobes of her ears and a matching necklace hung on her neck. Several cubic zirconia encrusted silver bangles were on her right hand while a plain white watch was on her left. A large cubic zirconia ring sat on the middle finger of her left hand.

She wore glittery white eye shadow with white eyeliner at the creases of her eyes, which were in contrast with the dark brown mascara that accentuated her eyelashes. She wore no foundation, but a hint of blush and light pink lip-gloss that added more shine than colour.

She was dressed in a one strap, long sleeved cotton shirt that showed off her feminine curves while being decorated with a mixture of dark green and hot pink sequins and glitter. She wore tight black pants and topped it off with a pair of high heeled black boots. She carried a simple rhinestone encrusted white purse that contained her cell phone, wallet, mirror and lip-gloss.

In short, she looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Wow, Syaoran's really not going to know what to do with himself," Meiling grinned while Tomoyo whistled low at Sakura's appearance.

"I-I really don't know about this you guys," Sakura told them, examining herself in the mirror. The moment she was finished her sentence, the doorbell resounded, signalling that Syaoran was there to pick Sakura up for their date.

"I'll get it!" Meiling exclaimed happily running out the door.

"Don't worry Sakura. Just be yourself – that's why Syaoran asked you out in the first place isn't it?" Tomoyo assured her, trying to give her a small pep talk while steering her down the stairs.

"I guess so," Sakura murmured. "Thank you so much Tomoyo-chan!" She exclaimed hugging her friend by her bedroom door before accepting the smile that was thrown her way and walked down the stairs on her own, only to be met by a frowning Meiling.

"Meiling-chan is everything— oh," Sakura was about to ask, but her surprised reaction of the sight before her interrupted her initial question.

**TBC**

**Readers: **Woooo! It's winter break for me everyone! And I hope you all know what that means – more time to write and thus update! Sorry this chapter took such a long time to get up, but the next one will be up soon, I promise! Thanks you so much for all the people who have reviewed; it means so much to me. To those of you who just read this fiction, thank you so much for taking your time to give it a shot. Please review this chapter and tell me what you thought of it, it really is inspiring. Thanks again for your time. Merry Christmas and happy holidays once again!

— _SweetBabyGurl_


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

**Freefall  
****By: SweetBabyGurl**

As I sped over to Sakura's place I thought back to that insolent jackass. Yamashito. Who the _hell_ did he think he was? Coming in and speaking to Sakura as if they were long time friends or something. The nerve of him. Didn't he know that I was after her right now? When the bet was over and done with he could do whatever he wanted to. But for now, he just needed to back the fuck off. Tapping my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel since I had met with a red light I was just dying to run, I dug into my pants pocket to pull out my cell phone that was vibrating. I looked at the number, furrowing my eyebrows together since I didn't recognize the digits displayed across the screen, the backlight blinking furiously, as if commanding me to answer.

"Li speaking," I answered cautiously.

"_I know your little secret," _a sing-song voice crooned delightedly.

"Yamashito," I bit out. "Never mind how you got this number, what the hell _are_ you talking about?" I asked, feeling hatred course through my veins and something akin to dread. If he really did know abbot the bet, I was absolutely screwed.

"_Saa Syaoran-chan. That's no way to speak to your _dear _friend. I just wanted to let you know that you needn't go to Sakura-chan's place any longer to pick her up for your date,"_ he told me. I hesitated for no more than a mere seconds that seemed like an entire eternity and a half.

"Oh?" Was the question that flew from my mouth before I could stop myself.

"I'll be replacing you. Ta-ta!" His last remark came through the phone, as my mouth opened agape first in confusion. When realization dawned only moments later, though, it wasn't a pretty sight to behold. Not dwelling on what had just happened and completely forgetting his comment on my 'secret'; I sped over to Kinomoto-san's place curses I had no idea I knew flying from my mouth. Like hell he was going to replace _me_.

----------

"Yamashito-kun," Sakura remarked, surprise evident on her face. "This was quite unexpected."

"Yes, yes, I know. But there has been a slight change of plans you see. Li-san seemed to forget a very important previous engagement, and he didn't want to disappoint you, so he asked me to take his place," Ryoko said quite happily. "And I'm glad I have the honour to do so. You look absolutely amazing Kinomoto-san."

"A-arigotou. You're welcome to call me Sakura if you like Yamashito-kun," she remarked happily, a faint blush staining her cheeks at the compliment, climbing down the remaining steps, carefully not trip in her fancy shoes.

"Only if you call me Ryoko; I insist," he told her charmingly with an almost angelic smile, causing her to nod and blush ever so slightly once more to his pleasantries.

"Ano, Yamashito-kun, May I borrow Sakura-chan for a moment? I need to speak to her about girly things. You know, lipstick, liner, mascara," Meiling told him sheepishly with a smile of the same manner before dragging her away into the kitchen, no intention of waiting for an answer from the guest in the doorway.

"Meiling-chan, what's up?" Sakura asked, utterly confused.

"Don't go with him," Meiling stated in a rough, angry whisper, arms crossed against her chest.

"But Meiling he's just… wait. What?" Sakura asked, now even more confused, the emotion easily read on her face.

"Syaoran and Yamashito never have really liked each other. They're barely friends. If what he were saying were true don't you think he would have sent someone close to him? Plus Syaoran always has the decency to call whenever he cancels plans on anyone! I just don't trust him and I don't want you to get hurt," Meiling asked, not having a good feeling about Ryoko.

"I don't know Meiling-chan. He's been nice to me all day. I think you're just worried for me, and I appreciate that, but I think it will be fine," Sakura smiled, touched that her friend would be concerned about her. "Don't worry about me. If it makes you feel any better I'll call you when I'm on way home or if he leaves for the bathroom or something to update you and Tomoyo about how everything is going. I promise," Sakura tried to assure her. Meiling smiled weakly in response. Completely blinded by her excitement to go out and have some fun, she wholly missed how strained it was, content that the ends of her comrade's lips were tugging at all. Giving her one quick hug, she turned around and left the house in tow of Ryoko.

"This is _not_ going to go over well with Syaoran," Meiling mumbled to herself, wincing when the door shut behind Sakura, signalling their departure.

-----------

"You have got to me fucking kidding me!" I exclaimed, slamming my hands that were currently clenched into fists hard onto the steering wheel as I rolled down the window with clenched teeth. I watched him for my side mirror; a large – very large – man who seemed like he wouldn't be able to chase away a baby with his weight. How the hell did he become a police officer? I snorted. No wonder crime rates were so high. Rolling my eyes, I sighed before turning to him.

"Do you realize the speed at which you were travelling Syaoran?" The police officer questioned me in a familiar clipped tone, obviously none too impressed, pulling out a yellow pad of paper from his utility belt. Officer Shihara and I went _way_ back. He was the first officer that ever put me into jail when I was 12 years old, by the way. That was when I had officially committed my first "crime". If you call yelling at an old man who nearly ran you over with their electric wheelchair a crime, then so be it. I went in under the accounts of 'disturbing the peace'. It was then that actually going to jail sparked my interest. If something so trivial could get me in the slammer, what else could? Of course at first I was scared out of my ass since my mother was actually taking her sweet time – a day in fact – to bail me out. She was intent on "teaching me a lesson". She always said 'if you did something stupid enough to end up in jail, then you probably deserve staying there for at least a night.' Ah, good old mom.

"No, I didn't Shihara. I'm late for something important, so I wanted to reach there as soon as possible. It won't happen again," I forced out as politely I could with a smile that probably seemed almost cynical considering my state of mind.

"That's _Officer_ Shihara to you, you hooligan, and it better not happen again. Well, you were 80 km/h over the limit, so you'll be paying $160. Have a nice day," the officer enlightened me almost a little too pleasantly before shoving the slip of paper into my outstretched hand and trotting away, waddling from side to side due to his unbelievable amount of excess weight.

Knowing that I would only end up getting another ticket, I slowly pressed on the gas, quickly accelerating as I sped – well not literally this time since that stupid ass was tailing me in case he would gleefully be able to give yet another ticket – over to Kinomoto's house. That bitch had better not have left with him, since I knew that asshole beat me over to her place this time because tubby over there just had to catch me speeding. Of all times!

----------

By the time I reached Kinomoto's place, it was already 8:00. I was a half hour late, and I was pissed beyond belief. I didn't even get the chance to make it to the doorway, let alone pull up to the charcoaled driveway, the sight before me making me narrow my eyes in both interest and agitation. I was too far to hear what they were saying, but Sakura seemed rather nervous with the sheepish smile on her face, and much to my amusement, Ryoko seemed annoyed. Albeit my annoyance surpassed his, it made me feel a little better she was able to piss him off to some degree. What she did was beyond me, but I mentally gave her a pat on the back for her handiwork. It wasn't surprising despite the fact that she went off with him. I snorted. Who would actually _want_ to go anywhere with that ass? Never mind she was probably more than desperate to go with anyone who would take her anywhere, but I'd rather have Satan himself in my presence than that idiot.

What I didn't expect though, was when he walked her up to the doorstep and upon turning to bid him what I assumed was good night, he pulled her gently toward his chest by her shoulders and planted a sound kiss upon her lips before walking away, getting into his car and driving off, leaving her astounded at the events that had just occurred mouth left hanging open.

**TBC**

**Readers: **Hey there everyone! How was this chapter? I kind of had some writer's block for a while, so taking that into consideration, hopefully this chapter isn't too bad. Well, happy new year everyone and I wish you all the best for 2006! Take care and don't forget to drop me a review letting me know what you think alright? Thanks a lot and ja ne!

-- SweetBabyGurl


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

**Freefall  
****By: SweetBabyGurl**

I was…

Livid…

Furious…

Enraged…

You name it. If it had anything to do with anger, it was present. I felt my blood flowing hot and fast, the sound of my heart filling my ears. I could feel the pump of my heart in my stomach, as if my heart had dropped to the bottom of my intestine. I had half the mind to block off Yamashito's car and beat the living cap out of him. But for once, I inhaled deeply and exhaled before repeating the process several times and imagining him getting run over by a truck instead. That was what my week-long therapist told me to do once. Hell, it looked like that bill that ended up costing mom 1,400 yen actually did _some_thing for me. I was calm…er.

I reached for the door handle and was about to pull it and get out of the car to greet a still astounded Kinomoto when the most retched sound filled my ears; a girl squealing at the top of her lungs. Ech. I took a moment to draw back and wince, hopefully being able to drown out the sound with no such luck. By the time I looked up curiously, taking note as to how the noise disappeared as quickly as it had come, making me question if I had heard anything at all and was just stalling from confronting Kinomoto – why I would do such a thing I hadn't a clue – she was gone and so was Yamashito's car.

-----------

"He kissed you!" Tomoyo exclaimed, throwing her on her bed by her shoulders. "Sakura-chan this is so exciting!"

"What are the two of you still doing here?" Sakura asked, still quite dazed from the events only moments ago.

"We were still packing up from everything and cleaning. We were just about to leave when we saw a car had pulled up," Meiling explained cautiously. She was excited that her friend had received what was most likely her first kiss… but still. She would have rather it been with someone else. Not with Syaoran and his player reputation, that was for sure, however there was just something she just didn't like about Yamashito. Why, she just didn't know. But her instincts had never failed her before so, she wasn't going to ignore it now.

"Oh," was Sakura's oh-so intelligent reply. "We were gone out for such a short period of time?" She asked frowning, eyebrows knitted together with worry.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is my Sakura-chan got her first kiss!" Tomoyo squealed once more, pulling down Meiling with her as Tomoyo latched herself to the young ashen haired girl.

While Tomoyo gushed about how exciting it was to receive her first kiss, Meiling sat, solemn, wondering what that fool could be plotting now, and also pondering what Syaoran was doing. She was sure she saw his car sitting by the curb, watching the actions of the couple by the door carefully. With that thought, she let a small wicked smile reach her lips. Maybe that moron kissing Sakura was a good idea after all. Syaoran always was an idiot to let all of secrets spill when he was pissed. And this was most definitely going to make him pissed. All she needed to do now was let the fact he had seen another man kiss "his girl" and let it get to him before reminding him and finding out his true intention slip from his very own lips.

----------

With my foot lazily draped over the opposite knee, I sat. My hands were comfortably placed behind my head, my eyes staring listlessly at the digital clock, the numbers fading from one to another. It was well into the Saturday morning, and I just couldn't fathom even _trying_ to go to sleep. Not with the way the image of him kissing her flew across my eyes every two seconds. I tried relentlessly to ignore it and think of something else. But it just didn't work. So I had come to two conclusions. Monday morning I would either a) beat the living shit out of Ryoko or b) be ignorant.

Although option A was on the budding edge of tempting, I was worried. Beyond belief actually. That five worded little phrase, 'I know your little secret,' struck a chord within me. Far deeper than that I could bear. If he did indeed know my secret, I was screwed. S-C-R-E-W-E-D. Screwed. Banging my head on the base board of my bed, I slipped under the silky green covers, my body bare with the exception of my boxers, and tried to get some rest.

-----------

To say that my attempts were futile would have to be the understatement of the year. Heh. Ever since I had to bring this stupid nuisance of a girl into my life, it seemed those few words accompanied many of my sentences. I rubbed what I knew to be red eyes with the heels of my hands; I glance tiredly at the clock. It was 9 am, quite early in the morning, especially for a Saturday. I shuffled out of bed and after grabbing some clothes, I proceeded into the bathroom to take a nice long hot shower. After emerging fully dressed and groomed nearly an hour later, I ran down the steps that lead downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning mother," I greeted her, heading over to the fridge to get a piece of bread and shove it into the toaster.

"Good morning Xiao Lang. Did you sleep well?" She asked, never taking her eyes away from the morning paper.

"Mmhmm," he replied, now searching for butter or some kind of substance to make the bread taste better.

"You know," she drawled, turning the page of the said paper, "it hadn't come to my attention that I raised my son to be a liar," she continued, making him wince.

"I just didn't want to worry you mother," I told her sheepishly. Well it was true, plus it would be nice to keep every aspect of my life away from her. But that was just wishful thinking.

"Where are you headed off to this morning?" She asked him, finally folding and settling the paper down before taking a sip from her tea.

"I think I'll head over to Kinomoto's today," I replied casually, hoping she wouldn't take it to heart.

"To fight with the Kinomoto son? Now what did I tell you Xiao Lang, they are family friends and—" mother began and I don't think she would mind if I interrupted her. This time.

"I'm actually going to see their daughter. Maybe she wants to go out for breakfast. I'll be home later. Bye mother," I called out to her. The expression on her face was so priceless, I was grinning like a fool for what seemed like eternity.

----------

By the time I had reached Kinomoto's house, all of the emotions that had enveloped me earlier came flooding back. I slammed the car door of my black Bravada before running up the few stairs that lead to her little yellow house. Before I even had the chance to climb the last step, Sakura stepped out, and I was frozen. Her hair was let out in small ringlets, donning a thin strapped white dress that reached a little bit above her knees, the sun reflecting off of it making it glitter. She was wearing flat white shoes that had ribbons typing up to her mid shin. She wore no make up except white liner in the crease of her eyes and shiny lip-gloss.

"Oh! Li-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked, startled emerald eyes meeting mine. I think that was the exact moment when I acknowledged the fact she was unbelievably beautiful. No matter what she was wearing.

"I…" I started off my sentence shakily, but shook my head trying to regain composure. "I wanted to take you out to breakfast, but I see you have other plans so…" I trailed off turning to leave. But she grabbed my hand. And for some odd reason, I felt a strange sensation run through my entire arm. What the hell was that? I felt like snatching my hand back, but the sensation was so soothing, I wrapped my fingers around hers.

"I was just about to go to the mall actually. Did you want to get some breakfast and then go with me?" She asked, sending a sweet smile my way, making me notice how stupid I had been to even _think_ she was mundane in the looks department. Feeling my throat tighten ever so slightly with guilt amidst something else, something much stronger I refused to accredit existed within me for this girl, and knowing I was unable to trust my voice, I nodded, tugging at her hand slightly so we could go in my car.

What the hell was happening to me?

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hey there everyone! Firstly, thank you to all of those who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me. Secondly, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, a little bit of fluff was thrown in towards the end, so it should be at least a little bit satisfying for those of you who had been asking for some of it. Third, and quite sadly,this will probably be my last update for a while. I have exams coming up and I really need to concentrate on those. So, please leave a review and maybe I'll just push in some extra time anyways :P Well, thanks for reading and have a great week! Ja ne!

--- SweetBabyGurl


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

**Freefall  
****By: SweetBabyGurl**

Sakura and I walked into a local place still holding hands. We of course let go when we got out of the car, but the moment we were at each other's side once more, I made sure her small one was wrapped in my much larger one. It felt so soft and warm. I felt as if I held it too tightly it would crush in my hands. Her entire image seemed like porcelain; if put under even the slightest pressure, she would fall into a million and one pieces. So fragile, and yet, so beautiful. By the time we were seated and choosing something to eat, I watched her from the corner of my eye in silence, trying to make it appear as if I was eying my menu for what I would be eating, though I was already well aware what my order would be since this was only my favourite breakfast place.

"Is there something on my face Li-kun?" She asked me suddenly with an amused tone, her eyes never leaving her menu. My head shot up in surprise, taking note of the smile lazily playing across her lips. As if sensing my confusion, she merely answered, "I caught you staring." I was shocked. How was she able to tell?

"Well, the only way you would be able to tell I was staring were if you were staring back," I remarked with a smirk. Whenever a girl tried to act smart with me, I always got the last word.

"So then you admit it then?" She asked, looking up and closing her menu before placing it beside her as I had done only moments before.

"Admit what?" I asked foolishly as the words flew out of my mouth before I even got a chance to process them. Hearing the melodic sound erupt from her throat which I knew to be a giggle, I decided my stupidity was well worth it.

----------

When we had reached the mall, I expected her to go crazy just like every other girl I had ever taken here. It was like it was their mother ship. Kami, no wonder they said men are from Mars, women are from Venus. Surprisingly enough, I was glad when she took my hand in a sort of possessive way once we entered the mall. She saw the way some of the girls there were looking at me. Meh. It was a usual thing. The whores were all the same. They wore their dish cloth sized clothes and actually thought I liked it. Ech. I'm a man of morals. Not many, but there's a few in there somewhere. And they included not getting AIDS.

But I guess what she didn't notice was the way all the guys were looking at her with lust filled eyes as she continued to chat amiably with me. And even some didn't seem to get the glare I was sending their way. It clearly read: 'she's mine; touch a die'. Stupid morons. I allowed a soft growl to erupt from my throat before I let go of her hand.

"Li-kun?" She asked, blinking up emerald doe-like eyes at me. Instead of answering, I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me.

"Syaoran," I whispered huskily in her ear. "My name is Syaoran." Feeling her shiver, I pulled her even tighter to me as we continued walking before I felt her nod into my shoulder where her head had found a comfortable spot.

----------

We had sat down after an hour or three get some lunch. Content she wasn't food conscious, seeing how she had decided to order a burger and fries instead of a salad, I ordered the same. She had gotten mainly jewellery and a present for her father. Tomoyo had called earlier, asking if we would come over since Eriol, Meiling and some other guy were going to be there. Normally I wouldn't have wanted to go, but if some guy was going anywhere near my baby cousin, he'd have to answer to me first.

"So since I'm supposed to be calling you Syaoran, you realize that you'll have no choice but to call me Sakura, right?" She asked, pretending to search through her purse for something, just to avoid my gaze. Feeling the ends of my lips tugging upward, something they had gotten a bit too used to doing when I was with her, I took the hand that was sitting on the table in my own.

"I'd like that actually," I told her softly, sending her a smile of the same demeanour when startled emerald eyes met my own. "And I'd like something else too."

"And what would that be?" She asked, an amused smile playing on her lips before setting her purse with the other bags of items she had bought.

"For you to be my girlfriend," I let the words come out smoothly, squeezing her hand slightly. There. I had finally asked. Now, I wonder what she would say…

---------

The trip from the mall was pretty much silent with the exception of the music flowing steadily from the radio station to the car speakers. A few of my favourite songs had come on and I was pretty happy, until this sappy, slow, love song came on. I was nearly ready to retch. I didn't really want to reach over and take my hands off of the wheel to change the station in case it made Sakura uncomfortable. But to my utter horror, her face lit up and she turned up the volume. Allowing my shoulders to sag slightly, and face to drop when we came to a stop light only a moment after, one question rang through my head: why, God, why! What can I say? I'm a guy. I hate slow songs.

I watched her from the corner of my eye, secretly plotting a way to 'accidentally' change the station. But, I paused when I saw the content smile on her face, and lips parted to form the words that matched the song in perfect sync.

_I told myself, today was going to be the day.  
No more excuses, cause I knew exactly what to say.  
Was gonna make my play, but just like yesterday.  
My mind erased, and I let the moment slip away._

_Another night, got me sitting here all on my own .  
Picking up the phone, but I can't get passed the dial tone.  
Wracking my brain, going insane, again and again,  
I can't keep going this way._

The lyrics flowed from her vocal chords deep within her throat, where it steadfastly reached my ears which were straining to hear.

_Crushed by the sweetest lips I never kissed.  
And your fingertips and the warmest touch  
that I've always missed.  
Crushed by the softest hands I never held.  
Probably never tell,  
you're the strongest love that I've ever felt.  
Crushed that I haven't ever let you know,  
how it always goes, cause I lose my nerve  
whenever you get close.  
And so I'm left, short of breath,  
with that heavy feeling in my chest.  
Baby I'm so crushed._

Her voice just didn't sound pleasant.

_Crushed by the sweetest lips I never kissed.  
And your fingertips and the warmest touch  
that I've always missed.  
Crushed by the softest hands I never held.  
Probably never tell,  
you're the strongest love that I've ever felt.  
Crushed that I haven't ever let you know,  
how it always goes, cause I lose my nerve  
whenever you get close.  
And so I'm left, short of breath,  
with that heavy feeling in my chest.  
Baby I'm so crushed._

It was exotic in a sort of unexplainable way. She sounded beautiful. It was the most enchanting thing I had ever heard. She put all those other acclaimed famous and renowned singers to shame.

_So I tell myself, that tomorrow's gonna be the day.  
And I keep on telling myself that I'm gonna find a way.  
And I won't be afraid just like yesterday,  
Won't walk away, Never gonna let another chance slip away.  
Cause I gotta know, whichever way it's gonna go.  
Risk my heart and soul cause there can never be no more.  
Wracking my brain, going insane, again and again,  
I won't keep going this way._

It was then that I actually started listening to the words she was singing. She seemed so passionate about what she was singing. Did it hold any meaning at all?

_Crushed by the sweetest lips I never kissed.  
And your fingertips and the warmest touch  
that I've always missed.  
Crushed by the softest hands I never held.  
Probably never tell,  
you're the strongest love that I've ever felt.  
Crushed that I haven't ever let you know,  
how it always goes, cause I lose my nerve  
whenever you get close.  
And so I'm left, short of breath,  
with that heavy feeling in my chest.  
Baby I'm so crushed._

I felt my heart pound deep within my chest as I turned onto a street near Tomoyo's place, surprised that I was even able to continue driving. Did she feel that way about anyone? The thought of her loving someone so deeply made my blood boil. How could she! How could she love someone who wasn't… wait. What?

_Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do.  
Gotta find a way to you. I don't know just what to do.  
Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do.  
Gotta find a way to you. Ohh, I  
Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do.  
Gotta find a way to you.  
And so I'm left, short of breath, with that heavy feeling in my chest.  
Baby I'm so crushed._

How… how could that thought even enter my mind? So what if she loved someone? Hell, I should be overjoyed she doesn't love me. The last thing I need is someone leeching off my arm.

_Crushed by the sweetest lips I never kissed.  
And your fingertips and the warmest touch  
that I've always missed.  
Crushed by the softest hands I never held.  
probably never tell,  
you're the strongest love that I've ever felt.  
Crushed that I haven't ever let you know,  
how it always goes, cause I lose my nerve  
whenever you get close.  
And so I'm left,short-of-breath,  
with that heavy feeling in my chest.  
Baby I'm so crushed._

I mean honestly. Come on now Syaoran, who would actually want Kinomoto Sakura to have any kind of emotion for them. No one even wanted friendship from her for Christ's sake!

_Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what i'm going to do.  
Gotta find a way to you.(and I wanna stress that I always missed)  
(Crushed)  
Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what i'm going to do.  
Gotta find a way to you.(strongest love I ever felt)  
(Crushed)  
Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what i'm going to do.  
Gotta find a way to you. _

And so I'm left,short-of-breath, with that heavy feeling in my chest.  
Baby I'm so (crushed)..  
(Crushed)

So why did the thought of her being with anyone else but me burn me to the very core?

**TBC**

**Readers:** Wow! Chapter 8 is done already! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks so much to all of you read and reviewed and even those of you who just read. It means a lot to get reviews, since it makes me want to write more, and since I have no school for practically the entire week coming up, I'll probably have another chapter up next week. My exams are done so that means I get some time to relax. Alright everyone, please leave a review to let me know what you thought alright? Thanks a lot and ja ne!

— _SweetBabyGurl_


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

**Freefall  
****By: SweetBabyGurl**

The moment I had pulled up into the driveway of Tomoyo's place, she ran out, an amazingly large grin plastered on her face. It was a surprise that her face didn't break open. Running over to the car, she yanked open Sakura's side of the car door and with yelping slightly, Sakura allowed herself to be dragged in by the over enthusiastic Tomoyo.

"Hi Syaoran!" She called out to me when she had reached the front door once more as if just remembering me. Grunting, I got out of the door and shut Sakura's door as well and allowed myself into the mansion.

By the time I was inside, I was barely able to see Sakura being dragged up the stairs to what I presumed to be Tomoyo's room. Daidouji-san loved us and all, but ever since we found out girl and boys didn't have cooties after all, she never allowed us to go anywhere near her daughter's room. Thinking of Eriol, I smirked. And she had good reason to make such a decision too.

-----------

"Okay! I know something big happened today! Tell me!" Tomoyo screeched at the top of her lungs upon throwing Sakura onto the Daidouji heiress' canopy purple bed.

"Ow! Tomoyo-chan you're killing my ears!" Sakura exclaimed, covering them with a slight scowl upon her delicate features.

"Yeah, well that won't be the only thing I'll be killing if you don't tell me what happened today this instant!" Tomoyo cried, stomping her foot like a young child. Giggling, Sakura uncovered her ears and pat a spot next to her, signalling the dark-haired beauty to sit down.

"Well he came to my house this morning and met me when I was on my way to the mall since I had to buy some jewellery for the dress," Sakura began, thinking of where to start. "And he asked me to breakfast and—"

"Good _God_ Sakura! Get to the part where he asked you to be his girlfriend!" Tomoyo cried exasperated.

"I never said he asked me to be his girlfriend. I just said he asked me something," Sakura told her friend, in a somewhat calm manner, her right eye twitching ever-so-slightly, getting quite tired of her friend's outbursts.

"You mean he didn't ask?" Tomoyo asked quietly, pouting.

"Oh he did," Sakura answered, before grabbing a pillow and holding it between herself and Tomoyo in order to avoid being launched on.

"Hey!" Tomoyo pouted again when she finally noticed she was hugging a pillow and not her best friend.

"Well I'd rather not fall off the bed, thank you very much," Sakura replied stiffly, scared for her life since there was that sinister look in her best friend's eyes.

"And what did you say you foolish little girl?" Tomoyo asked, edging closer to Sakura, ready to pound her if she came up with the wrong answer.

Taking in a deep breath, she answered…

----------

"Hey Syaoran," Eriol asked, popping a few ketchup flavoured potato chips in his mouth, "why are girls so weird?"

"I wish I knew. If you can answer that, you can answer anything," I sighed, blowing my bangs from my eyes. Why _were_ they so weird?

"Me and Tomoyo for example. We were making out of the couch one moment," Eriol began as a disgusted look covered my face at the thought of them doing _that_ on the same place I was sitting on, and moved to the loveseat, "and the next she pushes me off screaming, 'Sakura-chan's here!'."

"Hey, at least you've made it that far," I grumbled beneath my breath. Cheh. He was complaining that he got interrupted? At he got to do something that was worth getting upset because it was interrupted.

"Oh, by the way, how'd the question popping go?" Eriol asked me leaning in eagerly with the ever present Cheshire cat grin on his face. He was probably begging Kami that she said no just to see me miserable. Feh. What a friend.

"Oh, well—" I began to answer before the tune to Stickwitu by the Pussy Cat Dolls interrupted us.

"Please tell me that's Tomoyo's phone," I spluttered out, seeing Eriol's face colour. Hearing him mumble a shut up and answer the phone I howled with laughter. He _liked_ those songs? Feeling a grin overtake my face, I knew I'd have to tell Tai and use it against him, in quite the public manner, somehow.

"Shut up you idiot! Tomoyo made me do it!" He hissed amidst my laughter. "Well at least I didn't get rejected." Yup, that was good enough to shut me up.

"Now I didn't say she re—" I began but was cut off yet again.

**BAM**

"What was that?" Eriol asked quickly.

"I dunno. It sounded like it was coming from upstairs," I replied, slowly getting to my feet.

"Should we go and check up on the girls?" Eriol asked rising to his feet as well. Nodding, we both proceeded to the stairs.

"Ow! Bloody hell Tomoyo! What the hell was that for!" We heard Sakura's voice screech. First backing in surprise to hear Sakura swear, we looked at each other before nodding in understanding.

_Never_ get involved in a girl fight. _Ever._

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hey there everyone! Thank you so much to all the people who read or reviewed or did both for the last chapter. It means a lot so thank you all. /Shares cookies with all/ So, chapter 9 is up and running, and you still don't know what Sakura's answer was for sure, even though there are hints. This was just a fun chapter for me really, not really anything too good, but as long as I had a fun time writing it and you guys got an update that's all that matters right? Right! Well, drop me a review and let me know what you think, I'll try and get another chapter up for next week. Take care everyone and ja ne!

_-- SweetBabyGurl_


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

**Freefall  
****By: SweetBabyGurl**

"What do you mean you said maybe!" Tomoyo exclaimed at the top of her lungs, rolling the sleeve of her white blouse up, ready to plant another bruise to her friend's head.

"Will you let me finish woman!" Sakura cried in return, still lying faced down on the floor from the blow delivered from her best friend. Heh. With friends like these, who needed enemies?

"You mean… there's more?" Tomoyo asked incredulously.

"When have I ever been one to give straight answers Tomoyo-chan? Geez! I mean we've known each other since birth and yet you still don't know me at all," Sakura sighed, shaking her head in mock dismay.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! I'm so sorry I hit you so hard! I'm glad I hit you for leading me on, but I wish I hadn't hit you so hard!" Tomoyo cried, throwing herself on the younger girl. Sakura nodded, patting her on the back, before prying the heiress from her form. "So what did you say?"

"Well at first I told him I wasn't too sure if that would be such a good idea. I mean, we've known each other since forever basically! But then he told me to at least think about it, and so I said I would. I'm just not too sure Tomoyo. I mean, he seems like a good guy and all, but why now? It just doesn't seem to all add up. He doesn't seem… genuine," Sakura explained, closing her eyes awaiting the pain that she knew would befall her at her best friend's hand.

"Oh, Sakura! Why didn't you say something earlier?" Tomoyo asked her friend, Sakura opening her eyes hesitantly only to view concerned amethyst ones.

"You mean… you're not mad?" Sakura asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Mad?" Tomoyo laughed. "At what? As far as I'm concerned, when it comes to women, Syaoran is the scum of the earth!"

"So then I should say no?" Sakura asked at once.

"Well, in most cases, yes, that's what I would advise. But I'm not too sure Sakura. I mean, he usually doesn't get possessive and anxious like this. I think he might actually mean it this time," Tomoyo told her friend, trying to form her words in an effective manner that would describe Syaoran without sounding like a completely heartless bitch. Come on, after all, they were like family anyway.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Well I told you about all of our punishments, and all the times when we've been at the homeless shelter, all he's talked about was you and how to get you to notice him. Then I remember once we were doing the whole peer mentoring bit together once since the girl wouldn't stop drooling over him and he just snapped on her and said he was interested in someone else. He doesn't really talk about it to the guys since they're, well, guys. And seeing how Meiling has the inside to his sisters, then he won't talk to her. But both of those two duties are over now. We just have the individual gym cleaning to do and then the school play and the whole student body thing. I can try and talk to him during one of those times for you if you like," Tomoyo offered after her brief explanation. Well, what she thought was brief anyway.

"Umm… sure. That sounds good. Thanks a tonne Tomoyo-chan," Sakura sighed with relief as she hugged her best friend before taking her hand and going downstairs.

* * *

"So how are things going with the Kinomoto chick?" Eriol asked casually since the two boys were still waiting for the girls to come downstairs.

"Not too bad. We've been on a few dates and have been interacting like a couple. Plus I asked her to be my girlfriend today," Syaoran responded just as casual. At his response, Eriol whistled low.

"Well then. And you haven't bitten her head off yet? My applause," Eriol mocked while Syaoran sent him a glare. "But then again, she does look pretty hot when she dresses like that."

"Hey, back off Hiiragizawa. You've got your own," Syaoran snapped for reasons beyond him.

"Ouch," Eriol laughed in amusement, "domineering already, are we? Well, looks like this game just got a little bit more interesting."

"What game?" Tomoyo asked out of the blue, causing Syaoran to bite back his reminder that Sakura was just a bet – nothing more, nothing less.

"Eh, we made a bet to see how long it would take Tai to ask out Meiling," the words flew from Syaoran's mouth before he had a chance to stop them.

"What!" Three voices sounded at once, all laced with bewilderment.

"Yes, he likes her," Syaoran nodding. Well, it was half true… kind of. It looked like he liked her at least!

"That's so cute!" Sakura spoke with an excited tone, eyes lighting up brightly.

"Oh my God, Sakura! We definitely have to hook them up!" Tomoyo squealed at once, Sakura nodding in agreement. Tomoyo and Sakura chatted amiably with one another at the thought of their friend finally getting a boyfriend, sitting down on another couch.

"Why the hell did you say that?" Eriol hissed quietly to his best friend. Syaoran merely shrugged and frowned, signalling that he didn't know himself.

"Hey Syaoran, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura asked suddenly, leaving a squealing Tomoyo on her own while the pair walked out into the hall.

"What's going on?" Eriol asked, sitting beside his girlfriend before pulling her onto his lap.

"Just wait and see darling," she whispered in his ear, a smile still lingering on her lips.

* * *

"So I was thinking about the question that you asked me earlier today," Sakura began as Syaoran took in a deep breath, ready to change her mind and talk her into saying yes to becoming his girlfriend. "And My answer is that I would love to."

"Sakura you really have to reconsider. I would make you very happy and --- wait. What?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"I said yes you moron," she giggled, drawing closer to him and hitting him lightly on his forearm. Astonishment turning to contentment, Syaoran grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him before enclosing the space and sealing it with a sweet kiss.

* * *

"You what!" Tai exclaimed upon hearing Syaoran's little 'fib'.

"Yeah, I said it. So what?" Syaoran replied casually trying to pass off a look of nonchalance.

"Why me?" He shouted once more.

"I have Sakura and Eriol has Tomoyo. Plus it'll be okay. We all know you have feelings for my cousin anyway," Syaoran grinned, pulling on his jacket and shoes.

"I do not!" Tai cried, face tomato red.

"Oh, I'm sure. That's why you're blushing like an idiot," Syaoran laughed as he closed the door behind him and walked over to his car. Getting in, he started the ignition and proceeded to the café where he would be meeting with his girlfriend for their first official date as a couple.

When he arrived though, he wasn't too pleased with the sight before him and marched over to the couple, blood boiling and mind accelerating into overdrive.

**To Be Continued**

**Note: **Hey there everyone! How was this chapter? Well, you all finally found out Sakura's response. So not to worry, they are together. But hmm… who could the lovely couple possibly be? Leave a review and you'll find out faster :P Take care and ja ne!

**--- SweetBabyGurl**

_1197 Words…_


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

* * *

**Freefall  
****By: SweetBabyGurl

* * *

**

"How could you do this to me Syaoran?" Sakura asked me, red in the face and I could see the tears brimming her eyes. My mouth that was agape just moments before I shut while my head titled to the side in confusion. What the hell? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her sniffle as she brush past me, her purse clutched tightly to her chest. My gaze shifted from the retreating figure behind me to the stupid moron that sat before me, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Ta-ta, Syao-chan. It looks like you've got some damage control to do right about now," he said conceitedly. Damn Ryoko! I still had to ask him what he meant when he said he knew my little secret. I still wonder what he means since there were a few possibilites. But as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Sakura was crying and she had quite clearly implied it was my fault. I ran outside of the café, looking left and right before I saw a figure walking haphazardly down the street to what I presumed to be her house. "Sakura!" When I called her name, her steps didn't falter anymore than they already were and she didn't pause to look for me from behind her.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now Syaoran. Please leave me alone." Those were the first words that left her lips when I finally managed to catch up with her and grasp her elbow in my hand, forcing her to stop walking and turn in my direction. Looking at me was something else in question entirely.

"But Sakura you've gotta tell—" I began, but she cut me off with a shake of the head.

"You respect me, don't you Syaoran?" She asked me, with the softest voice I ever heard her speak in.

"Of course I do," I sputtered out, wondering where the hell this was going. Well, that was technically a lie. If I did honestly respect her, I wouldn't have made her into a bet. Well, too late to go back now, wasn't it?

"Then leave me be," she replied in the same tone, before she walked away from me, and left me in the middle of the sidewalk, utterly confused.

* * *

I've been too nice to her.

That was my final conclusion. I was treating her how I've been treating girls that I actually have liked, and that was before I found out they were superficial gold diggers. That was why I was feeling guilty. I mean, I felt nothing towards this geek. So what if she dressed nice now and wore some make-up and did her hair half-decently? She was a nerd and a little daddy's girl who couldn't make a single decision on her own if her life depended on it. She was a nobody. She always was a nobody, She always will be a nobody and still is a nobody. The only reason why people would know her by the time school started Monday morning would be because she was with me. Cheh. I'm taking this bet a little bit too much to heart. It was time to treat her exactly how she was meant to be treated. Like a bet.

So what was the plan now? I was going to fix things properly with her so she would be smiling and whatever Monday. Then I'd do the usual boyfriend duties; hold her books, walk her to class, take her to lunch when we were with people, and drive her home when the occasion called for it. Things would end there. I wouldn't take her out or do anything with her. I'd tell her I still had to do my gym duties, do things for the school play and do things for the student body. That way she wouldn't exist during my life outside of school.

It was time to do things right.

But it's strange what people take right and wrong to be…

* * *

"Sakura, it's not something to get too worked up over," Meiling told her friend as casually as she could, placing the red lollipop in her mouth once more.

"What do you mean it's not something to get too worked up about!" Tomoyo cried at once, tightening the cap on her fruit punch. "It's the same thing as cheating!"

When Sakura had called the two girls that afternoon in what seemed to be well on the way to tears, they decided it was definitely time for a sleep over.

"Well they weren't together then. Were you?" Meiling stated before redirecting the comment to the auburn haired beauty.

"No…" Sakura trailed hesitantly.

"Still! Imagine how it would feel if the guy who says he loves you off makes it seem otherwise since he dated three other girls the same night he said he was 'genuinely' interested," Tomoyo asked, slamming the bottle on the table.

"Not too great but he's a guy. Naturally, he's an idiot," Meiling told them simply. "Especially Li men. They don't know backwards and forwards when it comes to relationships."

"Still, Meiling. How do I know that he's still not talking to those other girls into becoming his girlfriend as well, let alone dating them already?" Sakura told her with a sigh, expressing her insecurity.

"Well—" Meiling began.

"Let's call them!" Tomoyo chirped at the same time Meiling began to speak.

"What will that accomplish?" Meiling asked instead of continuing her sentence.

"We can ask them if they're dating Syaoran," Tomoyo told the two girls who openly expressed their cynicism easily before pulling out her cell phone.

Not having any better ideas themselves, the other two agreed reluctantly and began pulling up the three phone numbers.

* * *

It was the next morning when I found myself walking up to the yellow house; I mumbled a few words to myself before ringing the doorbell and bracing myself for a none to pleasant Sakura. Unfortunately that's not what I got.

"What the hell do you want?" The words weren't surprising coming from what I called the ogre and I tried to keep the bored look off my face and keep it blank. I knew I was failing miserably. A tall man with jet black hair and narrowed deep brown eyes stood before me, a scowl on his face.

"Where's your sister?" I asked, not bothering to 'remember my manners' as mother always chided me when it came to Kinomoto Touya.

"Away from you, and with good reason," he grunted.

"I need to talk to her," I forced out with what I could supposed to be a cynical smile.

"I don't care about your needs _or_ wants," Touya grumbled.

"Onii-chan, who's at the door?" I heard a melodic voice call out before I could retort to his stupid comment.

"No one of importance," he told her snidely before slamming the door in my face. But not before I got a glance at her surprised expression to see me there. Followed by the look of hurt. And betrayal. So it was no surprise that even after waiting a few minutes for her to open the door and talk to me she didn't. So I just walked away.

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hey there everyone! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. How was that chapter? Hopefully it was alright, so please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of it alright? Also I have a new fiction out called Someday One Day, so check it out if you get the chance alright? Ja ne!

_---SweetBabyGurl_

_1,210 Words…_


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

**Freefall**

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

When I walked into school Monday morning, hushed whispers surrounded me, more than usual anyway. Although I do admit it did irk me to some extent, I did my best to ignore it and made my to my locker. There, stood a group of not so happy girls. Internally groaning, I knew that this was going to be one interesting day.

"You have got some nerve Li Syaoran. I can't believe I gave you a chance," the first remark came, followed by a flick in the forehead. Blinking in confusion and rubbing the sore spot, April walked away.

"You condescending jerk!" Ming was second in line for both the verbal and physical abuse. She punched me in the arm, which didn't hurt too much. But she just had to stomp on my foot with her itty bitty heels. That one? Yeah that hurt.

"Le espero quemadura en infierno usted híbrido!" The third came in Spanish. I had no idea what she said, but from the nice, hard slap Kaori delivered, I imagine it wasn't anything too pretty. I completely forgot she was Spanish. Well, that would explain some things.

"Oh Syao-baby! Don't listen to those stupid girls. They have no idea what they're talking about," Aiko, at what I assumed to be an attempt to coo softly to me, wrapping an arm around one of mine and using the other hand to stroke my face where I had just been slapped.

"Get off of me you slut!" I roared at once, pushing her off of me. I couldn't only take so much humiliation in one day.

"What's wrong Li? Tired of your new girlfriend already?" I heard a voice ask as she walked back, never pausing to look at me or make conversation. Oh hell no. She had been the one to set this whole thing up. Narrowing my eyes to slits, I grabbed her arms, causing a look of surprise to cross her face, as she suing around, her body pressing onto mine as I held her there. I gazed at her full image once before meeting my eyes with hers.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sakura?" I whispered, my lips dangerously close to hers. Only because I was so close up I saw her quiver, but the defiant look remained in her large emerald eyes.

"Let her go Syaoran!" I hear Meiling shriek at once, and I could hear her high heels clicking towards me. Not wanting any interruptions, I gripped Sakura's hand strongly in my own despite her squirming to be free and threw her into the janitor's closet before I followed in after her and locked the door shut.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_ Syaoran? I won't stay in some janitor's closet with you so people can think we're making out or anything else for that matter!" She yelled in bewilderment, trying to move around me.

"What's up with that little act you set up today at my locker, huh? And what the hell do you mean my new girlfriend? The only girl I've been seeing is you!" I yelled at her, trying to get some sense into that pretty little head of hers.

"Don't give me that bullshit! Ryoko told me you were seeing a bunch of girls and that I wasn't the only one. He even gave me their names! When I called them they even told me they were out with you not too long ago! And guess what? It just so happens to all be on the same day!" She yelled at me once more, hitting me quite hard on the chest.

"Sakura me and that guy aren't even friends! Don't believe any of the bullshit he tells you," I tried to reason.

"Then what about the rest of the girls? That's sick Syaoran," she shook her head, disgust open to see.

"Yeah, and so what? I dated a bunch of them on the same day. That doesn't mean I asked them to be my girlfriend or anything. If I remember correctly, I asked _you_ that question," I pointed it out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it kinda was considering it was the truth.

"Then why did they say they were dating you?" She asked, and I could see her eyes begin to glisten.

"Because they're stupid?" I asked more then stated. I sighed when she sent me an expression that clearly said 'oh come on, even I know you can do better than that'. "I honestly don't know Sakura. But I have no feelings whatsoever for them. I really don't. I dated them to see if there was anything there, and the fact is, there wasn't. but when I dated you, I felt something. That's why I continued. Don't you know by now that I actually care about you?" I asked her, trying to sound as earnest as I could, and scared myself when I did. Some of the things I said I almost meant.

"But Syaoran I…" she trailed off when I shushed her and placed my index and middle fingers over he lips. "Will you be mine Sakura? But you know that you have to trust me."

She just stared into my eyes for a moment, and I thought she was going to say no. but instead she threw her arms around me and I took that as a signal of forgiveness.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes:** Hey there everyone! How was that chapter? Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me ) Please excuse my Spanish. I haven't spoken it in forever since most of that part of the family is deceased and I only speak it when the occasion calls for it. But the gist of what she said was 'I hope you go to hell you bastard.' At least that's what I think anyway. Well, thanks for taking your time and reading this chapter, and I'd be even more happy if you decided to review as well ) Either way, thanks for all the support and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Also, someone reported another one of my other fictions Someday One Day as well as Fallen Angel so they've been removed and that's the end of another two fictions for me :S Either way, all of you take care and I'll hopefully hear from you soon. Ja ne!

_--- SweetBabyGurl_


	14. Chapter 13

**Readers:** Hey there everyone! How is everybody? Hopefully doing well. This is the next segment of _Freefall_ and hopefully you'll all enjoy it. I finally got a bit of a break from my school workload so I thought, why not. Let's give another update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you thought by leaving me a review alright? Thanks a lot! Happy reading :)

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

© April 20, 2006

**Freefall  
****By: SweetBabyGurl**

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. By the end of first period just about everyone in school knew we were an item. So the first official day began. It was March twentieth. I had a talk with the guys and we agreed that if I kept her until June twenty-ninth, ending it on the thirtieth, that being the last day of school, then I would win the bet. I was currently sitting at a table with her, my arm draped across her shoulders. How did all of my friends suddenly become hers? Something told me that this bet was going to be a little bit trickier than I had nitially thought. She was dressing really nicely now, and with the way all the guys were staring at her, as well as they way the girls were getting along with her, I knew that something was going to go wrong.

"Sakura we're going to this really great party tonight. You should come," one of the girls, Chiharu, invited with a smile. Looking up at me while biting her lip, I sent her a small smile. Please Lord, let her say no.

"On a Monday?" Kinomoto asked, as if she had never been to a party at the beginning of the week. Surprise, surprise.

"Yeah. Matsukiyo's parents are coming home Wednesday night, so he wants to hold one last party before they arrive," Takashi, Chiharu's boyfriend, added.

"Well, I, uh, don't have anything to really wear," she let out with an apologetic smile. Score!

"Hello? Did you forget that your best friend over here's a bit of a fashion designer?" Tomoyo asked placidly, waving a hand in front of her face. Damn you Tomoyo.

"Well…" Kinomoto began, biting her lightly glossed lips once more. I saw the glare everyone was sending my way and took it as a sign to convince her to come. Joy. More babysitting.

"Come on sweetheart. It'll be fun," I purred in her ear, pulling her closer to me. Noticing I didn't see her blush, the effect I wanted, I kissed her lightly on the cheek. There we go. She nodded meekly while Tomoyo cheered and instantly began planning what she would wear. Tuning them out, I caught Eriol's raised eyebrow. I merely shook my head as if to say the little public display of affection meant nothing to me. In return, Eriol sent a wink my way. Despite the confusion as to why the wink was sent my way, I replied to him with the usual smirk. It was the moment I was unable to tell why I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. We went to classes; I walked her home and told her I would pick her up by seven. She agreed, kissed me on the cheek and went inside with the rest of the girls who were being dropped off at her place. But one event of that day stood out in my mind, like white hot light had burned it there. 

"_Syaoran you dog," Tai came into the locker room, exiting the shower area with a grin on his face._

"_I never knew you had it in you! But I guess it would make some sense," Eriol added. It was only the three of us left and we were all almost finished getting dressed._

"_Had what in me?" I asked whilst sending them a half grin since I had no idea what they were talking about._

"_Well, we knew that you really didn't want to get with Kinomoto of all people. But she's been looking pretty hot lately. Who knew all that was hidden underneath all that geekiness," Eriol paused while he and Tai laughed heartily at the comment. I didn't. "But we guess we didn't think you'd want to do anything with her. Nice move Syaoran. Make your torture worth while."_

"_What?" I asked my voice barely above a deathly whisper._

"_Just don't give it to her too hard," Tai grinned cheekily while the two boys continued to talk about it on their way out._

_There was that sinking feeling again._

_Little did I know that we weren't the only three left in the locker room._

"Moshi moshi," I greeted, picking up my cell phone, the vibration from the phone as well as the common tune snapping me out of my reverie.

"_Hey, Syaoran._ _I'm going to meet you at the party tonight alright? The girls and I want to show up together,"_ I heard a genuinely sweet voice speak on the other end. My previous hardened expression softened without me noticing at all.

"Sure sweets. Anything you want. I can't wait to see you," I let the words spill from my mouth before I got a chance to process them. I heard her giggle through her end of the phone.

"_Mmkay._ _Bye baby,"_ was her last greeting before I received the dial tone. Snapping my phone shut, I grabbed my motorcycle keys before heading out the door, a stupid smile on my face. Baby, eh?

* * *

The house was jam packed, the music was blaring and there were plenty of free drinks. Looking around, I saw a group of familiar faces. Striding over to them, I greeted all of them before asking the most obvious question any boyfriend would ask. 

"Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo smiled and pointed down the hall, screaming in my ear that she went to the bathroom a couple of minutes ago, before adding with a frown that she should have been back by now. Nodding, I pushed my way through the crowd trying to find her. She was my responsibility after all. I didn't have to go very far before I saw her. My breath got caught in my throat.

She was dressed in a layered green skirt that fell about two inches above her knees, a single strapped pink tank top covered with pink rhinestones was the top she wore and light pink heels covered her feet. Her make up was nonexistent other than a bit of mascara and light lip-gloss. Her hair was left down and barrel curled. She looked amazing. She was too far for me to catch her attention, but what I saw next made me halt in my steps before I doubled my pace. The moment she turned around as if she heard some one call her, the guy she was talking to placed a small white tablet in her drink. I made my way to her as quickly as she could, but I was already too late. She downed the cup, signalling to the guy she was really thirsty. I was within in listening distance, but she didn't hear me telling her to get about from him. Stumbling a bit, she placed a hand to her head and told him she wasn't feeling too well. Leading her into the bedroom located behind them, I reached there only a moment too late before the door was slammed shut and locked in front of my face.

I banged on it repeatedly, before I had enough. Backing up to gain both speed and momentum, I crashed into the door sending it flying open. There was Sakura on the bed, trying to push some random guy off of her. The two were frozen in place, before Sakura hit him once more, but it was a weak attempt, since the drug he used didn't need any time at all to work its way into her bloodstream and take effect.

"Get the fuck off of my girlfriend," I roared at once, not noticing everyone outside of the room had frozen and people were peering inside to see what all the commotion was all about.

"And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" He asked, getting up and walking over towards me.

"Li Syaoran," I whispered my name and watched as all the colour drained from his face. He trembled, eyes wide and I punched him the face, sending him into the land of the unconscious at once. Walking over to the bed and stroking her soft auburn curls lightly, I regarded her with worried and frightened eyes.

"I want to leave Syaoran," she slurred slightly.

"Of course. Anything you want baby," I whispered in her ear, pulling her into my arms, feeling her trembling whilst shutting her bloodshot eyes, she clutched onto my as tightly as she could in her condition, passing by everyone as if they weren't there. I just kept on whispering in my girlfriend's ear.

"Call her family and tell them she's staying at your place Tomoyo. She'll be staying with me," I barked out a bit more harshly than I intended once I saw some of our friends were coming close to her. I'll be damned if anyone got near her. Nonetheless, Tomoyo nodded fearfully and whipped out her cell phone, moving to a silent part of the house. I walked out the door, settling her firmly in front of me, whispering in her ear for her to hold on tightly to me, while I controlled the bike with one hand and held her as close and humanly possible, without hurting her, to me with the other.

I had never been so scared in my life then I was the moment I saw her eyes red and figure trembling.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

**Freefall  
****By:** **SweetBabyGurl**

When Sakura and I arrived at my place, I was relieved to find that mother wasn't at home. It had almost slipped my mind that she had to go to some function for charity or another that night. Rushing into our home, or what others called a mansion, I thrust the keys into the door, not wanting to warn anyone of my presence. If anyone saw me with a trembling unconscious girl in my arms, there would be a lot more than just questioning going on. I scrambled up the red stairs of the main entrance and into my room. The first thing I did was pull back the emerald green covers and tuck her into my bed, making sure she was comfortable as I positioned the pillows so they effectively cradled her head. Her skin was hot, but she was shivering. I cursed mentally, not wanting to wake her from her slumber. She had cried almost the entire ride here, and she had fallen asleep not too long before we arrived. The last thing I wanted to do was wake her up and have her frightened. Now, what the hell was I supposed to do? I read somewhere that you were to make sure that the person was always warm – not hot – and there was a cold compress for their head. I grabbed a few extra blankets that were always available in one of the extra guest rooms and a cloth with some ice water from the kitchen. I pulled a chair next to my bed where Sakura lay and placed the cold cloth on her head. Taking out my cell phone I dialled Tomoyo's number.

"_Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking," _a tired voice reached my ears.

"Tomoyo? It's Syaoran. Did you make all the right arrangements?" I asked at once, feeling bad about not asking how she was feeling.

"_Yeah._ _Her dad was cool with it,"_ she replied.

"Thanks Tomoyo. How are you feeling?" I asked while brushing some stray strands of Sakura's honey coloured hair aside.

"_I'll be fine. Just a little shook is all. How's Sakura doing?"_ She asked. I could almost see her biting her lip through the phone. I took the same hand that just moved some of her hair from her face and gently grasped her small hand in my larger one. Her finger tips were ice cold, but the rest of her was boiling hot. I frowned. Was this normal?

"Not too great. She's shivering but her body's bloody hot and she keeps on mumbling something, but I'm not sure what it means. Any ideas?" I asked, but was met with silence. "Tomoyo?" I called out to her.

"_How could I not have remembered?"_ She mumbled mostly to herself, tone filled with dread. "_Syaoran, I'm coming over right away. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."_ With those last words, Tomoyo hung up the phone and I was met by the dial tone. What the hell was that about? Shaking my head, I turned back to Sakura. Noticing that her head was now fairly normal in temperature, I removed the cloth and dipped it into the water, only to return it to her forehead once more.

What was Tomoyo mumbling about? How could she have not remembered what? Maybe something Sakura had been through before? Maybe something with her friends? Her family? It could have been so many things; I wasn't sure what exactly to think. But then I heard that single word leave her lips, as she sobbed silently in her sleep.

"Mother…"

* * *

Tomoyo promptly stood from her seat, scrambling to grab her purse and keys. They were at a local hamburger place. After all the commotion at the party no one really felt safe. But instead of going home right away, they decided to grab something to eat first. They were going to get something for Syaoran and Sakura and drop it off on their way home.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Eriol asked his girlfriend tenderly, eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"Something's happening with Sakura and I need to be there for her," Tomoyo told him with a shaky voice. "I need to go to Syaoran's place. Right now."

"Okay, let me take you. You're in no state to drive right now," he told her, the worried expression never leaving his face as he took her elbow softly with his hand and lead her to the exit.

"Daidouji-san! Daidouji-san!" They heard a voice call. Turning around, the realized it was one of Sakura's friends. One of them that hadn't treated her awkwardly before the whole Syaoran and her had happened.

"Er… hello Kishkumen-san. I'm in a bit of hurry at the moment; can this talk wait for later?" Tomoyo asked half annoyed that this kid was bothering her at such an inconvenient time and half worried that something worse was happening with Sakura at that moment.

"No it cannot. I've never been able to catch you. It has to do with Sakura-chan and it's extremely important that you know as soon as possible," he told her sternly, pushing his glasses closer up to his eyes.

"Oh? What is it then Kishkumen-san?" She asked, suddenly intrigued, but feeling something within her churn. That very same something told her that this was not news she would not want to hear. Especially at a time like this.

"I heard your _boyfriend_," he nearly spat the word, "Li and Yamashito speaking one day in the boys' locker rooms," he began. Eriol widened his eyes, knowing what words were going to flow from the boy's mouth at once and tried to coax his girlfriend into getting away from him.

"Tomoyo, we really need to go make sure Sakura is alright," Eriol whispered in her ear. Knowing he was right, Tomoyo nodded.

"Something's going on with Sakura-chan as we speak and I need to get to her, but what you have to say seems pretty important. Do you have a cell number?" She asked the boy who nodded. The boy took Tomoyo's offered cell phone and punched in his own number right before Tomoyo nearly flew to Eriol's car while her boyfriend lingered to talk to one of the people he none-too-secretively labelled a 'geek'.

"You are so screwed Hiiragizawa. I knew that Li's intentions couldn't be good. And now all three of you will have to pay," Kishkumen spoke sternly. "How could you do that to such a sweet girl? What has she ever done to you? Absolutely nothing."

"Why don't you just stay out of this you geek?" Eriol growled.

"Why? Because she's my friend damn it! I don't know what that word means to you but I sure as hell know what it means to me," he spat back.

"We all haven't come out and said it, but we regret what we've done; turning her into a bet was wrong. There's nothing we can do about it now though. We just have to pretend that it never happened. Syaoran's going to realize that he really does like her soon – everyone but him can see it – and then it'll all be okay," Eriol tried to reason with him.

"No. No, it won't be all okay. Sakura is such a good person. She deserves to know the truth," Kishkumen-san spoke sternly once more. He never dreamed of standing up to one of the popular kids in his life. But he refused to sit around and watch one of his most genuine friends be toyed with. Even after she started to hang out with the 'in crowd' she didn't ignore him and the rest of his friends like many expected her too. She was still in touch with her _real_ friends.

"I tried to be nice about this, but you just didn't want to listen. So, we'll do this the hard way. If you mention this to anyone, let alone Tomoyo, I'll—" Eriol began to threaten.

"You'll what, Eriol?" He heard Tomoyo's voice reverberate angrily behind him, as he paled considerably at once, not knowing how much she heard.

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hi everybody. So yeah, it's been a while, but at least I'm here now right? **_.Smiles._** Well at lot happened in this chapter, and a lot will be happening from now on. This story really has to get a move on since it's getting so long. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all of those who read or reviewed, or even better, did both for the last chapter. Cookies for all! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. I promise – that I'll try. Take care everyone and ja ne!

_-- SweetBabyGurl_


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

**Freefall  
****By: SweetBabyGurl**

Tomoyo was generally a very rational girl. But she was also a very smart girl. And with the words that just left her boyfriend's and best friend's acquaintance's mouths, you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to put two and two together. She was standing within the threshold of the entrance to the local eatery while Eriol and Kishkumen stood a few paces away from her. Taking a few steps towards the pair, Eriol responded by taking a couple more towards her.

With her jaw clenched and usually snow white complexion starting to colour strawberry, she raised a dainty hand and curled it within the last moment before touching her boyfriend's face. Due to the amount of force applied to his face, Eriol's head snapped sideways, before he placed a hand over where he had been struck, turning to face Tomoyo, a mixture of hurt, shock and terror integrating into his azure eyes.

The entire eatery was silent. Hiiragizawa Eriol had just been punched in the face by Daidouji Tomoyo.

"T-Tomoyo! You hit me!" Eriol exclaimed, shocked to the core.

"Damn straight! And I'll do it again if you don't give me some answers right now Hiiragizawa Eriol!" The usually calm and collected young lady shouted in return.

"I-I… I don't know—" Eriol began to stammer, trying his best to deny the entire situation.

"So help me _God_ if you even think of denying what I just heard, I will punch you again. Only this time, in a _much_ more… unpleasant area," Tomoyo threatened at once. Eriol's mouth immediately snapped shut. "And I have Kishkumen-san right here to tell me if you what you are telling me is the truth. Isn't that right Kishkumen-san?"

"Of course Daidouji-san," Kishkumen spoke boldly.

"So," Tomoyo tilted her to the side, eyebrows raised "you had better start talking. Or else we're through."

"How about we go somewhere a bit more private, ne Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol laughed nervously.

"No," her voice boomed. It was remarkable how such a soft spoken teen could possess such an authoritive and resounding voice. "You'll explain right here and now in front of everyone. That way everyone will know your true nature."

Eriol looked around. All boyfriends were holding onto their girlfriends whilst everyone sent either curious or disgusted looks his way. He continued to look around before his gaze fell upon Tomoyo once more. He had never seen his girlfriend this upset before. And damn, could she throw a punch. Sighing, he pulled a chair for him to sit on and gestured for her to do the same. Complying, she waved a hand in his direction, signalling him to make with his explanation. Then in the middle of the local fast food eatery, he began to tell his story.

"It all began in the ninth grade with me, Tai and Syaoran…"

* * *

"Syaoran…?" Sakura, very weary and unaware of her surroundings, asked.

"Hey sweetie, I'm right here," I whispered to her, rushing to her side in an instant while taking her small hand in my own.

"Where are we?" She whispered once more, still not opening her eyes.

"We're at my place. Someone put something in your drink and I wanted to take care of you. Don't worry; we've taken care of everything. Your dad and brother think you're at Tomoyo's place," I tried to soothe her worries.

"You lied to daddy and Touya?" she asked, opening her hurt emerald eyes to gaze into my worried amber ones.

"I just wanted to be with you and make sure you were alright. I've got everything you need here and we knew that your brother and dad would throw a fit if they found out you were with me. It's all for the best darling," I reassured her.

"Alright, if you say so, I know you wouldn't lie to me," Sakura sighed with a small smile on her face. Frowning, I felt my gut churn.

"Of course I wouldn't Sakura," I tried assuring myself this time. I moved a few tendrils of soft auburn hair from her face before stroking it gently. Upon feeling her forehead, I was relieved to note that she no longer had a temperature. But she would definitely be out of commission for the night.

As I continued to hold her hand and stroke her hair with the other, I recollected on all of the memories I had of her. I remember the first day I moved here as a kid. She was the first one who ever said hello to me and even offered to show me around the place. She always had a smile on her face and looked so happy. I remember I smiled back at her and was about to accept when someone else, a boy my age, asked to play soccer. I always was a huge soccer fanatic and couldn't resist. I told her I'd see her later and she could show me around later too… but that never did happen. Over the years she still said hello to me at school and outside of school. I used to just smile in return and continued on my way. But soon, I didn't bother and just looked at her before looking away. Then I used to avoid her, since she became known as the goody two shoes around school. I was ashamed to be seen anywhere remotely close to her. Then, I started to shoot her dirty looks and make fun of her. I never did feel bad about it. Until now.

How could I have been so cruel to such a sweet and beautiful girl?

There as no use denying it anymore. I cared about this girl. I _liked_ this girl. Hell, I could even —

"Do you know what today is, Syaoran?" Sakura's voice woke me from my reverie.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't baby. What day is it today Sakura?" I asked her, offering the same gentle smile she gave me undeservingly over the past decade.

"Today's the day my mother died," she whispered, a slight smile with a hint melancholy gracing her usually lively face, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. I felt a stab in my heart.

* * *

"How could you Eriol?" Tomoyo whispered once he was through speaking.

"No one was supposed to get _hurt_," he told her, his voice trembling slightly. "No one was supposed to get _attached_. She wasn't supposed to become our _friend_. She wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with him and he wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with her. None of this was supposed to happen!"

"But it _did_ Eriol! It _did_! You toyed with my best friend's emotions. And now everyone has to pay the price," Tomoyo tried to yell but found that she couldn't due to the emotion weighing her down. She placed her face in her hands and felt like she wanted to cry. Eriol felt his heart being torn in two seeing his girlfriend in such emotional pain. Within a few swift movements, he was kneeling before her.

"No one but you and I see it. But… he loves her. _So_ _much_," Eriol whispered, taking his girlfriend's hands in his own.

"And she adores him," Tomoyo replied, "But she'll never forgive him," she said the last bit the most regret she could muster, feeling a single tear roll down her cheek as she looked up into her boyfriend's eyes. "And now all of this is going to be out tomorrow. Half of our school is here tonight and they know all about your little bet. He needs to tell her tonight. If Sakura hears it from someone else, it's definitely over," Tomoyo informed him. "We better get to Syaoran's and explain everything to him," Tomoyo suggested. Nodding, Eriol helped Tomoyo out of her seat and walked towards Eriol's car before taking off.

"I'm not sure about the rest of you guys, but I'd love to see Kinomoto beat the snot of out Li!" Someone from the crowd spoke up a few moments after Eriol and Tomoyo's departure. Everyone else roared in agreement before exiting the eatery and jumping into their own cars and rushing over to the Li residence.

**TBC**

**Readers:** It's summer. And I'm back :D Thanks to everyone for all the support. This is going to get updated regularly followed by another story coming up. Ja ne and keep the reviews coming! It encourages writing.

_1,363 Words_

_**--- SweetBabyGurl**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot.

**Authoress' Notes:** Hey there everyone. Well, I decided to put this chapter up beforeI go to work. This is mostly a filler chapter, since the whole confrontation thing isn't going to be too big. I'm pretty sure this is the second to last chapter, then an epilogue will be up. I _**WILL NOT**_ be writing a sequel, so there's no use in requesting for it really. Thank you to all of you wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter, even though this fiction hasn't been updated in about a month or so. So thank you everyone for all of the support! Well, don't forget to drop a review when you've finished reading, take care and happy reading!

**Freefall  
****By: SweetBabyGurl**

I was startled when Wei walked into the room. Sakura had finally fallen asleep, but she was still muttering in her unconscious state. It was getting quite infrequent, but it was still present. I hated to see her in so much pain. I looked up, weariness evident on my face and acknowledged my long trusted friend and butler with a nod.

"There are over sixty cars requesting to gain access to the estate Master Li," Wei told me calmly as if speaking to me about the weather.

"What!" I exclaimed incredulously. "Did you let them in?"

"Of course not. Only Master Hiiragizawa and Lady Daidouji's vehicles were permitted on the grounds. But you may want to address the issue at hand," Wei informed me. I sighed with relief before quirking a single brow. "They, Hiiragizawa-sama and Daidouji-sama, seemed terribly upset, so I told them you would meet them downstairs as to not awaken Mistress Sakura," Wei told me once more.

"Mistress eh?" I regarded him with a lopsided grin.

"I like this one," Wei shrugged. "Don't screw up this time Master Li." With those last words, he left the room, leaving the door open for me to exit from as well.

'_I think it's a bit too late for that Wei,'_ I thought to myself with an air of melancholy as I shut my yes briefly to bask in it.

"I'll be back soon babe. I promise," I whispered in her ear, although I was sure she was unable to hear me. Placing a lingering kiss on her lips, I squeezed her hand gently once more before exiting the room. I jogged downstairs and looked to see a nervous and guilty Eriol as well as an extremely pissed off Tomoyo.

Aw shit. What had I done now?

"Syaoran, how could you do this to her!" Tomoyo all but screamed at me from the top of her lungs. And since she was singer, she did have a good set of lungs.

"Listen woman! Keep your voice down. Sakura's just starting to sleep semi peacefully and I'll kill you if she wakes up!" I hissed, pulling her into the kitchen which was farther away from the stairs.

"You made her a bet Syaoran! How could you do that?" Tomoyo exclaimed once more, this time tears streaming down her face. My gaze immediately shot to Eriol, who shot me a sorrowful expression in return. "What do you care now?"

"That's just it Tomoyo. I _do_ care about her now," I tried to plead with the girl who I'd been friends with just about all my life.

"I have no idea who you are," she whispered miserably. I sent her a look full of sorrow. That's exactly how I felt right now. I'd been sending myself on guilt trips lately in attempts to figure out how to fix this mess as of a recent, and everyone else guilt tripping me as well was not helping.

"Dumb and dumber over there, yeah maybe," she drawled. It was only then that I had noticed Tai was with them as well. "But… you? You were always the one with a bit more brains than the other two. You always knew what was ethical and what wasn't!"

"Tomoyo I—" I began, but she raised a hand to shut me up.

"Until you've repaired the damage you've done, I want nothing to do with you. And just to let you know, over half of our school is outside waiting for Sakura to beat the living shit out of you. So you had better tell her right now," Tomoyo informed him crossly.

"Tell me what?" They heard a distinctly weak voice ask from behind Tai.

"Nothing baby," I tried to reassure her, rushing over to her side in an instant. "I just want you to focus on getting better right now. But I promise that we'll talk everything over tomorrow, okay?"

Nodding, she allowed me to lead her up the stairs. Signalling that I would be back, I tucked Sakura back into bed, whispered a few sweet words — which I actually meant this time around — into her ears and ran back downstairs. The first this that greeted me was an impact to my cheek, followed my one to my chest and gut.

"What the hell?" I proclaimed once I had recovered. Tai was now restraining a very red face and teary eyed Meiling.

"How could you do such a thing to such a sweet girl Syaoran? You've never sunk so low!" She screamed at me. Then she turned on Tai and punched him in the nose before slapping Eriol in the face. "All three of you disgust me!" She cried once more before storming out of the house.

"Well, we know that she's never talking to us again," Tai muttered, trying to coax his nose to stop bleeding.

"I guess so. All of you go home; I'll tell Sakura the truth tomorrow. It's not like I have much of choice anymore. She's too weak to handle the news right now. But, one question, how _does_ half of our school know about it?" I asked with an unimpressed look.

"That's kind of my fault," Tomoyo spoke quietly, raising her hand with a nervous blush. "I made Eriol tell me in front of everyone."

"And you listened!" I exclaimed to Eriol.

"I didn't have a choice! She was going to dump me otherwise! And I love this girl too much to lose her!" Eriol retorted.

"Were these any other circumstance, I would have given you a little something special for that little speech. Just thought I'd let you know what you're missing out on," Tomoyo smiled sweetly at him whilst Eriol groaned in displeasure.

"Okay, now can all of you get the hell out of my house? I need to tend to my girlfriend who's soon going to dump me," I remarked sarcastically as I ignored them and made my way upstairs, hoping they'd all be gone soon.

* * *

It was the morning the next time Sakura woke up. I had dozed off every now and then, but I kept awake for most of the night. She seemed well enough to walk and her voice wasn't raspy any longer. But she still seemed quite pale. 

"I have to go to school Syaoran!" Sakura tried to reason, sitting up.

"Over my dead body!" I told her, regarding her with cold eyes as I pushed her back down on the bed.

"I'm fine!" She argued stubbornly.

"I'll tell you what. If you can get past me, I'll let you go," I smirked as placed my arms on either side of her head so they rested on the pillow before climbing on top of her to cage her completely.

"Syao," she whined with a sharp slap on my chest, which kind hurt, "even if I were one hundred percent healthy, which I can never be — it's inhumanly possible — I wouldn't be able to!"

"I guess that's your fault isn't it?" I yawned. I took off my shoes with my feet while taking off my shirt and stripping down to my boxers before dropping down beside her.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked me, a sudden edge to her voice.

"I'm going to sleep. And I'm taking my gorgeous girlfriend who looks amazing in my shorts and shirt with me," I informed her with a suggestive smirk. She let out a little squeak and I held her, her back to me and I kissed her neck. She eventually settled in with a contented sigh and held my hands that were now encircling her waist.

"I guess missing once day of class wouldn't _kill_ me," she muttered before looking up to kiss me and attempting to fall asleep.

My stomach lurched and my heart felt like a dagger was inside it, and was being twisted around repeatedly before stabbing me once more and repeating the entire process. That was the last kiss she ever gave anyone and this would be the last time she would ever be held by someone like this.

**TBC**

_1,345 Words_


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot. I also do not own the song "Time of Your Life" by Green Day.

**Notes:** Okay, so the end is fast approaching. This is the last chapter, and then I'll have an epilogue up. I said it in the last chapter, and I'll say it again. There **_will not_** be a sequel. I'll be moving onto another story after this one, and I'll let you know what it's called when the epilogue of this fiction is out. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter, and I'll most likely get some rather angry reviews. Thank you so much for reading and or reviewing the last chapter. It means a lot to me. It would really enhance the chapter if you listened to the song, it's credited in the disclaimer, while reading this chapter. Happy reading everyone!

**Freefall  
****By: SweetBabyGurl**

_**Another turning point; a fork stuck in the road**_

By the time Sakura and I had woken up, we were fully dressed and all the sleepiness were out of our systems, it was mid-afternoon and school had most likely just let out. Unwillingly, I turned off the TV as one of Sakura's favourite television shows ended. Turning to me in surprise since she was just watching the last scene, she pouted.

"Mou Syaoran. Why'd you do that for? It wasn't finished," she complained cutely. My heart constricted.

"Sakura, there's something I have to tell you," I murmured just loud enough for her to hear. Although she claimed she was feeling better, she was still almost a white as a sheet of paper. It was the perfect excuse to not do this today, but I didn't have a choice. She could either hear it from me now, or hear me confirm the rumours tomorrow where she would be humiliated farther. I wouldn't allow that.

"Oh? What do you have to tell me?" She asked, suddenly intrigued.

_**Time grabs you by the wrist; directs you where to go**_

"Well… there are a couple of things actually," I began. She nodded in my direction. "I love you."

A silence encompassed us for a few minutes. Sakura stared at me, mouth agape slightly in shock, emerald eyes wide.

**_So make the best of this test; and don't ask why_**

"Say _some_thing… please," I almost begged, not being able to stand her silence.

_**It's no a question; but a lesson learned in time**_

"You… I… I love you too Syaoran," she spoke finally after my words. "It just came as a shock. I just wasn't expecting you to feel the same way."

"Well I do," I smiled in her direction. Oh God. I was shattering inside.

_**It's something unpredictable; but in the end it's right**_

A slow, sweet smile crept across her face. She looked as if she was glowing. Leaning over a bit hesitantly, she leaned in to kiss me. I beat her to it, capturing her lips with my own. I relished in the feeling.

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

"So what else do you have to tell me Syaoran?" She asked, paying attention to my words beforehand and knowing I had more to say.

We sat in silence for a few moments, just gazing into each other's eyes. I wanted to memorize every inch of her. That little dimple that appeared in her left cheek when she smile; the glow of compassion… understanding… and love her emerald green eyes emitted with warmth.

_**So take the photographs; and still frames in your mind**_

"I did something Sakura," I began, "something incredibly stupid. And I don't think you're going to forgive me."

"What did you… what did you do Syaoran?" She asked, forehead creasing with worry.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." The truth was going to come out now. Then it would be over. We would be over. Everything that mattered the most to me would be over.

_**Hang it on a shelf; in good health and good time**_

"We didn't start this relationship on the most honest of terms," I continued. Now mixed in with worry was fear.

"What are you talking about Syaoran?" She asked me, but I continued; my gaze focused on the rug beneath my feet. If I looked at her… I would break.

"It began when me, Eriol and Tai were in the ninth grade…"

_**Tattoos of memories; and dead skin on trial**_

"…we each put each other through a series of bets and whoever would win at the end of the year would get a large sum of money," I finished off the initial part of my declaration of guilt.

_**For what it's worth; it was worth all the while **_

"My bet this year was to pick several girls, date them all in one night and then make one of them my girlfriend."

_**It's something unpredictable; but in the end it's right**_

"Oh my God," I could hear her whisper and I could almost feel the tears falling from her eyes as the bile rose in my own throat. But she seemed to be frozen on the spot since she had yet to move.

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

"I was supposed to make her fall in love with me and then dump her unceremoniously at the end of the year in front of the whole school," I continued to whisper through her sobs.

_**It's something unpredictable; but in the end it's right**_

"You were the girl who the bet was based on this year Sakura," I confirmed her fears and looked up to her for the first time since I began my confession. Her head was shaking in denial, tears falling from her now red eyes and opened mouth covered in horror.

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

"But along the way, you… we… _I_ screwed me up. You made me fall in love with you," I tried to comfort in any way that I could.

_**It's something unpredictable **_

"Is that supposed to make it better?" She cried brokenly and hysterically. I reached out to touch her, but she wrenched away.

_**But in the end it's right**_

"I **hate** you," she spat at me before running from the living room and out the door. I ran after her, knowing she was still weak from the previous night.

"Sakura!" I cried at once, seeing her run into the open road, her mind anywhere but with her at the moment. She turned to me in the middle of the road, heartbroken.

Neither one of us saw the truck coming.

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

"Sakura!" I screamed, reaching out to her as I ran towards her, the moment I hear the loud horn. She froze in terror.

By the time I made it to her, it was too late.

_**I hope you had the time of your life…**_


	19. Epilogue

**Summary:** I had known her just about all my life. But there wasn't any real serious connection. Just the frequent hello, good evening, goodbye took place that I never returned. I never stopped to think about her really. I always thought she was just like everyone else out there. I was wrong though. She isn't like everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. I only own this plot. I also do not own the song "Time of Your Life" by Green Day.

**Notes:** So here's the epilogue, although a very short epilogue, it's an epilogueeveryone. I decided to put it up a bit earlier so I can get my new fiction out. I'm not too sure what I'm going to call it yet, but I'm also currently looking for a beta-reader. So please let me know if you're interested by leaving your e-mail so I can get back to you and let you know if I need you :) Well, enjoy the epilogue and don't forget to drop me a review. Thanks!

**Freefall  
****By: SweetBabyGurl**

Sakura died upon impact. The time after that point passed by me like a blur… I hardly remember anything past the time I saw her crushed and broken on the road. The truck driver hadn't even stopped to see what he had hit, and I was too grief stricken to take note of the licence plate number.

Meiling and Tomoyo never spoke to me again. Neither did Eriol. Tai and I lost touch a little bit into our first year of university. I married and produced an heir, a son, for the sake of the Li Clan. I admit, I did fall in love with my wife that the Elders had betrothed me to, but no one ever held a place in my heart like her. She was, after all, the one who got away.

My wife knew my story and she understood, being the caring woman that she was. Maybe that was why I loved her. She accepted me for who I was and that came along with faults. My son never really liked me since in his eyes I was never faithful to my wife, always longing for another woman. But eventually, when he had his own children, he came around as we got to know each other better.

I often sit here in my chair that overlooks the ocean and think… what if I hadn't been so cold and heartless? Would I still have given her a second look? Would I have even known her? Would I have loved her? Would I have lost her?

Would Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Tai and I still be friends up to this day? Would we be laughing, old and wrinkling together, like we always said we would?

Would I have isolated myself for years? Would I have continued to be so cold and heartless for so many years? Would I have always drowned myself in my work when I was in my youth when I should have been raising a family?

How different would things have been?

William Shakespeare once said that it was better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all.

I would have to say I strongly disagree.

**End**


End file.
